Sezon na blondyna
by Chouette Gatto
Summary: Czyli perypetie zboczonej i nieźle popieprzonej mafii oraz przygłupiego blondaska wysuwającego się na pierwszy plan. o3o Takie tam, pomieszane z poplątanym. Niektóre postacie wyszły "trochę" OCC, ale opowiadanie się trzyma. x3
1. Jeden

Stuk, stuk, stuk. Po biurze szefa ANBU roznosiło się miarowe stukanie. Źródłem tego dźwięku była klawiatura małego laptopa, podłączonego do głównego komputera. Zielone litery co rusz pojawiały się i znikały na ekranach obu komputerów. Od dłuższej chwili próbowałem złamać hasło, które blokowało dostęp do wszelkich danych na temat wrogów Akatsuki.

"Hasło: poprawne." Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy po kilku długich minutach pojawił się ten zbawienny napis. Zacząłem przeglądać foldery, szukając potrzebnych nam plików. Nam? Raczej tym gościom z Akatsuki, ja tu jestem tylko „przejazdem". Dopiero teraz moją głowę zaczęły zaśmiecać niepokojące i dość irytujące myśli. Dlaczego zgodziłem się wziąć udział w tej akcji? Włamanie się do biura szefa tej pierniczonej mafii... ANBU, czy coś. Co mi, do cholery, odbiło, by zgadzać się pomóc Brzaskowi?! Umiem tylko szperać w systemach komputerów, nic więcej! Dobrze, że ze mną jest Itachi. Podejrzewam, że bez niego nawet bym nie wiedział jak wejść do biurowca niezauważony. Choć przyznam, że to było dość łatwe zadanie, bo budynek był najzwyczajniej w świecie pusty.  
- Mógłbyś przestać patrzeć mi na ręce? – warknąłem do Itachiego, kopiując i przesyłając dane na swój komputerek. Od dłuższego czasu czułem na sobie jego uciążliwe spojrzenie, które jakby wwiercało mi się w dłonie i nie pozwalało skupić na wykonywanej pracy, czy po prostu zwykłym rozmyślaniu. Łasic tylko coś prychnął pod nosem i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Pokiwałem głową z dezaprobatą i wróciłem do przerwanego zajęcia. Przyznam się, że było to strasznie nudne. Kopiuj, wklej, kopiuj, wklej i tak w kółko. I tak bym sobie kopiował i wklejał nie wiadomo jak długo, gdy nie małe [albo duże, zależy od kąta patrzenia] utrudnienie. A mianowicie do biura wpadli dwaj umięśnieni „panowie" w garniakach. Na początku nie wiedziałem jak zareagować, jednakże po chwili opamiętałem się i pospiesznie odłączyłem laptopa od głównego rdzenia i schowałem go do torby. Podczas wykonywania tej jakże „skomplikowanej" czynności, dostrzegłem kątem oka, jak Itachi wyjmuje zza pasa swój ukochany rewolwer ASG, którego zakup musiałem dofinansować, bo „Itaś ma urodziny". Czasem kiwam głową z niedowierzeniem, że ten czarnowłosy palant ma naprawdę dwadzieścia lat.  
- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz? – spytałem się z lekką obawą w głosie. Jakoś niezbyt miałem ochotę zaufać temu narwańcowi, który pierw wyciągnie broń, a potem dopiero pomyśli. „Panowie" w garniturach nadal stali i przyglądali się tej scence z wrednymi uśmiechami na ich wykrzywionych, pełnych blizn małpich twarzach. Nie zareagowali na fakt, że ich „trochę" nadpobudliwy przeciwnik trzyma w dłoni broń, którą mierzy prosto w serce jednego z nich.  
- Deidara, złotko. – zaczął, a ja prychnąłem oburzony i wlepiłem w niego moje mordercze spojrzenie numer dwa. – J wiem co robię. – powiedział, dumnie wypinając pierś. Ani na chwilę nie opuścił rewolweru, jakby wykonanie tej czynności mogło okazać się zgubne dla naszej dwójki. Zmrużyłem oczy i zacząłem oczekiwać, jak dalsze wydarzenia się potoczą. To było takie upierdliwe. Pan „Ja zawsze wiem co robię" w praktyce nie robił nic! Stał i celował w serce pana „małpia twarz". I tyle! Ani nie strzeli, ani nie powie co ja mam robić, nic, un! Już miałem zapytać ponownie, gdy do moich uszu dotarł głośny huk. Nie zdążyłem dokładnie przeanalizować zaistniałem sytuacji, gdy usłyszałem kolejny wystrzał. Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, co się stało. Itachiemu zmiękło serce, więc zamiast zabić tych dwóch kolesi, po prostu najzupełniej w świecie strzelił najpierw jednemu, a potem drugiemu w stopę. „Idioci" – pomyślałem, gdy dwójka goryli zaczęła skakać, trzymając się za postrzelone kończyny. Łasica tylko pociągnął mnie za rękę i biegiem wyprowadził z biura. Skierowaliśmy się do windy, a potem na parterze do wielkich szklanych obrotowych drzwi. „Dziwne" - przemknęło mi przez głowę, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że budynek nadal stoi kompletnie pusty. Mam nadzieję, że na dworze nie czeka na nas żadna niespodzianka. Gdy wreszcie przedostaliśmy się na zewnątrz, Łasic rozejrzał się uważnie i westchnął. Zaś ja odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy nigdzie nie dostrzegłem owej wyimaginowanej niespodzianki. Wciąż trzymając mnie z całych sił za rękę, zaciągnął w najbliższy zaułek. Puścił mnie dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że nikt za nami nie goni. Wyciągnął komórkę i mrucząc coś pod nosem, przyłożył ją do ucha.  
- Sasori, do cholery, gdzie ty jesteś?! – syknął do słuchawki. Jego głos był lodowaty, naszpikowany złością. Nigdy nie słyszałem takiego Itachiego.  
- Jasne. Pięć minut. Rozumiem. Czekam. – rzucał krótkie odpowiedzi. Ciekawe kim jest owy Sasori… Nigdy mi o nim nie wspominał. Rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i spojrzał na mnie. Stałem oparty o ścianę i rozmasowywałem bolący nadgarstek. „Będę miał siniaka!" – zaśpiewałem sobie w myślach i uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. Nie, nie spytam się go o rezultaty tej jakże fascynującej konwersacji. Jakoś nie byłem skory do rozmowy, choć zazwyczaj usta mi się nie zamykają. Byłem obrażony na Itachiego, że był tak brutalny podczas naszej ucieczki. Zachowuję się jak baba, nieprawdaż? No cóż. Nic w tym dziwnego, w końcu jak baba wyglądam. Przygładziłem rozczochrane blond kosmyki i poprawiłem wysoką kitkę. Mruknąłem coś o niesprawiedliwości świata i zlustrowałem szybkim spojrzeniem Itachiego. Dlaczego on nie wygląda jak sto nieszczęść?! Jego włosy były idealnie ułożone, związane w luźny kucyk opadały na plecy. To takie nie fair, że tylko ja wyglądam, jakbym się dziś rano nie czesał, tylko od razu wybiegł z domu. Moje rozmyślania przerwał głośny ryk silnika nadjeżdżającego auta. Itachi kiwnął tylko, że mam wsiadać i sam wgramolił się na przednie siedzenie koło kierowcy. Super. Znowu będę siedział z tyłu jak małe dziecko. Fuknąłem obrażony i wsiadłem do czarnego Jaguara. Przyznam, że niezłe cacko. Ale to, co zobaczyłem w środku zaparło mi dech. Za kierownicą siedział karmazynowowłosy chłopak, który wyglądem przypominał idealną rzeźbę. Mocne rysy twarzy, zimne spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu i usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. „Jak bóstwo." – pomyślałem. Gdy poczułem na sobie jego spojrzenie, przymknąłem oczy i opuściłem głowę, oczekując kąśliwych uwag na temat swojego wyglądu. Jednak nic takiego nie nadeszło. Podniosłem głowę i z moim firmowym uśmiechem przedstawiłem się.  
- Deidara jestem. – chłopak tylko zmrużył oczy. Czyżby mu się coś nie spodobało? Może pierw powinienem poczekać, aż spyta mnie o imię? A może nie powinienem się w ogóle odzywać?  
- Sasori. – mruknął tylko. „Małomówny." – podsumowałem w myślach, gdy tylko otrząsnąłem się z szoku, jaki wywarł na mnie jego głos. Tak głębokiego, a zarazem pięknego i delikatnego głosu nigdy nie słyszałem. Idealny. Moje bóstwo tylko jeszcze pokiwało głową i skierowało swój wzrok na drogę. Ruszył gwałtownie, z piskiem opon, a biednego mnie wbiło w siedzenie. Gdy wreszcie mogłem oderwać się od siedzenia, ziewnąłem przeciągle i przechyliłem głowę do tyłu. Przyznam się, że ta cała akcja „trochę" mnie zmęczyła. Po dłuższej chwili zasnąłem, mając przed oczami wyobraźni ósmy cud świata, moje niedawno poznane bóstwo…

**.:1 i ½:.  
**Pomału wybudzałem się z mojej „poobiedniej" drzemki, którą pozwoliłem sobie uciąć w aucie mojego bóstwa. Już chciałem podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na moich towarzyszy, gdy usłyszałem dość ciekawą wymianę zdań.  
- Itachi, twoja blondyneczka chyba umarła. – niech mnie anieli trzymają, bo zaraz się poderwę i uszkodzę tą idealną buźkę czerwonogłowego. Jak on śmiał tak mnie nazwać, gdy śpię?! No… gdy udaję, że śpię. I co teraz zrobisz, Itachi? Obronisz swojego przyjaciela, czy zawtórujesz panu „bogu".  
Chwila ciszy i… do moich uszu dobiegło tylko prychnięcie pełne oburzenia. I tylko tyle?! Nie zrównasz go z ziemią, czy coś?!  
- Daj spokój. – syknął czarnowłosy. – Ale mógłby wreszcie się obudzić. Masz może jakiś pomysł? – no wiesz ty, kurde, co?! Oddajesz mnie w łapy diabła?! Cholera. Znów przeczę samemu sobie. Pierw nazywam go bóstwem, a teraz diabłem… To diabeł w ciele bóstwa! O. I takie porozumienie mi się podoba.  
- Lubi słodycze? – spytał brązowooki. No Itachi, co teraz odpowiesz?  
- To w końcu Deidara. Jego życie kręci się głównie wokół słodyczy. – serio? Przecież nie jem ich dużo. Tylko kilka lizaków dziennie, paczkę żelków i batonika z automatu. To naprawdę niewiele.  
- To dobrze. Mam pewien plan. – odpowiedział Sasori. Jakiż to plan? Jaki, jaki, no jaki?! Wysmarujesz usta Nutellą i mnie pocałujesz? Ej… chwila… Co ja przed chwilą pomyślałem? Eto… nie ważne. Między rozmówcami zaległa cisza, którą przerwało kliknięcie otwieranej torby. Po chwili po samochodzie rozniósł się odgłos otwieranych lizaków. Tak, lizaków, nie jednego, a dwóch.  
- Mmm. Wiśniowe. – zamruczał Itachi. Nie no, nie wytrzymam! Poderwałem się gwałtownie i utkwiłem spojrzenie w Itachim.  
- Daj! – krzyknąłem, wyciągając rękę po ukochaną słodycz. Czarnowłosy oddał mi lizaka, a na jego twarzy zakwitł wredny uśmieszek. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Sasori również je lizaka.  
- Nee, Skorpionku. Masz może inne smaki tych lizaków? Nie cierpię wiśniowych. – zapytał słodko Łasic, trzepocząc rzęsami w kierunku mojego bożka. Ten zaś pokiwał przecząco głową.  
- Noszę przy sobie tylko takie, jakie ja lubię. – Aa! On też uwielbia wiśniowe słodycze! - Inni mnie nie obchodzą. – mruknął tylko i utkwił swoje czekoladowe ślepia we mnie. – No cóż, królewna się wreszcie obudziła. – poczułem na policzkach przejmujące gorąco. Nie, błagam was, przeklęte rumieńce, nie w takich chwilach! – A więc, królewno, czas wysiadać. Od pięciu minut stoimy pod twoim domem. – dodał po chwili. Wyjrzałem przez okno i ujrzałem swój jednorodzinny domek, otoczony drzewami Sakury. Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem, chwyciłem torbę ze swoim laptopem i wysiadłem z Jaguara, żegnając się z Tachim i Sasorim. Potrzebne Brzaskowi pliki później prześlę ich liderowi. Pierw się doprowadzę do porządku i wyśpię. Jutro poniedziałek, czyli czas do szkoły. Przyznam się, że ten weekend był bardzo emocjonujący i pełen ciekawych przeżyć.  
Wgramoliłem się do domu i przywitałem z kotem, który czekał pod drzwiami z miską przy łapach. No tak, rano zapomniałem go nakarmić. Chwyciłem miskę i skierowałem się do kuchni, po drodze zostawiając torbę na kanapie w salonie. Wciąż rozkoszowałem się smakiem lizaka, tkwiącego mi w ustach. Podczas karmienia kota, sprzątania pokoju, czy brania prysznica – towarzyszył mi on, czyli lizak o kwaskowym wiśniowym smaku. Ale, że nic nie trwa wiecznie, to i chwile rozkoszy dobiegły końca. Szczęście, że miałem siłę wyrzucić patyczek po tej zacnej słodyczy, bo gdy tylko to zrobiłem, wszystkie pozostałe siły nagle jakby ze mnie uleciały. Wypompowany opadłem na łóżko i zasnąłem snem głębokim i przyjemnym.


	2. Dwa

Nie cierpię poniedziałków, un! Są takie upierdliwe, ponieważ człowiek musi wstawać o tak wczesnej porze jak godzina szósta, by tylko zdążyć do pracy, czy do szkoły. Czasem jednak, niektórzy są tak leniwi, że potrafią zignorować dzwoniący z uporem maniaka budzik i spać dalej w najlepsze. Pomińmy fakt, że potem zrywają się z łóżka z krzykiem, biegną pospiesznie do łazienki, potykając się o własne nogi i kołdrę, która nie wiadomo, jakim cudem nadal wlecze się za nimi i próbują wyrobić się na drugą godzinę lekcyjną. I pomińmy również fakt, że ja do tych ludzi należę. Przynajmniej dzisiaj. Pędziłem jak wiatr, wymijając nic nieświadomych przechodniów. W prawej ręce trzymałem szczotkę do włosów, w lewej zaś torbę z laptopem i dopakowanymi w pośpiechu książkami i zeszytami. Nigdy tak szybko nie biegłem, nawet na wychowaniu fizycznym pozostawałem zawsze bierny. A teraz? Podejrzewam, że sam Usain Bolt zostałby daleko w tyle. Dotarłem zdyszany do szkoły. 9:05. Trwa już druga lekcja. Matematyka, jeśli się nie mylę. Wpadłem do klasy, recytując opanowaną do perfekcji regułkę „przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale pan autobusowy znów się nie zatrzymał." Już miałem skierować się do ławki, jakby nic się nie stało, gdy zatrzymało mnie ciche chrząknięcie. Odwróciłem się i moim oczom ukazała się ona – Kobra. Jęknąłem przeciągle i utkwiłem spojrzenie w ziemi.

- Panie Douhito. – O nie, tylko nie ten rzeczowy ton. Nie cierpię jej głosu. Przypomina skrzek ropuchy… Pragnę dodać, że głos to nie jedyna ropusza cecha. Kobieta ta jest niskiego wzrostu, jednakże do osób szczupłych nie należy. Jej tusza wylewa się spod obcisłych swetrów, a te nóżki jak balerony ledwo, co mieści w tych swoich okropnych szpilach. Tragedia. Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko! To, co ona wyczynia na lekcjach, to dopiero jest masakra! Nie możesz nawet pisnąć słowa, bo od razu pała. Nie możesz się zająknąć przy odpowiedzi, bo bezwarunkowa pała. Za wszystko, co złe i nieczyste – pała. I zawsze poprawia te swoje okularki połówki na tym zakrzywionym, wiedźmowatym nochalu. Znając ją, akurat wykonała ten wyuczony ruch i sprawdza teraz mój numer w dzienniku. – Nie był pan obecny na pierwszej lekcji i spóźnił się pan na drugą. Dlatego jestem zmuszona wpisać panu ocenę niedostateczną do dziennika szkolnego. – A więc zgadłem. Sprawdziła. Ale chwila… Co proszę? Że co, kuźwa, proszę?! Jak to jedynka?!  
Bez słowa i usiadłem na swoje miejsce i przygotowałem się do lekcji. Dobrze, że w planie mamy dzisiaj japoński, inaczej byłbym naprawdę biedny… pomijając tą i prawdopodobnie kolejną pałę, jaką dostanę z testu z gramatyki. Nie jestem dobrym humanistą, interesują mnie bardziej przedmioty ścisłe, jak matematyka, fizyka, czy chemia. No i oczywiście informatyka, ale to już inny zakres. Dość długą i nieprzyjemną ciszę przerwał jej okropny głos, którym zaczęła prowadzić kolejny monotonny temat lekcji. Brew automatycznie podjechała mi do góry w niemym wyrazie zdziwienia. Nie oddała sprawdzianów? Zapomniała, czy ma po prostu „dobry" dzień? Wyjąłem z zeszytu jakąś luźną kartkę i nabazgrałem na niej koślawe „Oddawała testy?". Delikatnie przesuwając ją w kierunku Kiby, uważnie obserwowałem, czy ta ropusza Kobra nie zauważyła naszej korespondencji. Kątem oka zauważyłem, sunącą w moim kierunku kartkę. „Powiedziała, że odda na koniec lekcji." Cholera. Gorzej być nie mogło. Westchnąłem cicho, by nie zarobić kolejnej lufki i zagłębiłem się w rozmyślaniu o wczorajszym dniu. Nigdy nie poświęcałem nawet grama uwagi tej wrednej babie i jej przedmiotowi, przez co znów będzie mi groziła poprawka z niego. Upierdliwe, nieprawdaż? Czas ciągnął się nieubłaganie. "Jeszcze pięć minut, tylko pięć minut." powtarzałem w myślach te słowa, niczym mantrę. Do dzwonka zostało niewiele czasu, a Kobra w każdej chwili może przypomnieć sobie o testach.  
- No, moje dzieciaczki. Za wiele nam tej lekcji nie zostało, wiem podam teraz oceny ze sprawdzianów. - Cholera jasna, niech mnie diabli trzymają, wykrakałem. W dzienniku byłem piąty.  
- Deidara Douhito. - Chwila prawdy... Prosimy o werble... - Jedyneczka. - Wiedziałem! Dziś już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. Nic, a nic.  
Dzwonek, przerwa, kolejny dzwonek - lekcja wychowawcza. Tutaj na pewno nic mi nie grozi. Ani jedynka, ani uwaga, ani żadna kara, czy coś w ten deseń.  
Dzisiaj na wychowawczej dowiedzieliśmy się, że nasza klasa organizuje coroczny koncert charytatywny. I pięknie... To wy sobie go organizujcie, a ja posiedzę i pośmieję się w duchu z roli, jakie wam przydzieli belfer.  
- Jedyne, co, to brakuje nam wokalisty. - W klasie zapadła cisza, a ja poczułem na swoim karku czternaście ciekawskich spojrzeń. Mogę wiedzieć, do jasnej ciasnej, czego oni ode mnie chcą?!  
- Panie psorze... - Zaczął nieśmiało Naruto. - Może Deidara by zaśpiewał? - Niedawno mówiłem, że dzisiejszego dnia nic mnie nie zaskoczy. Cofam te słowa, ponieważ to dobiło mnie kompletnie. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i utkwiłem w blondynie swoje dobrze opatentowane mordercze spojrzenie. Ten tylko wyszczerzył swoje kły, jakby niczym niezrażony i spojrzał na nauczyciela.  
- To świetny pomysł, Naruto. A więc już mamy komplet. - I w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Wysypaliśmy się z klasy i ruszyliśmy na biologię. Każdy gawędził wesoło o zbliżającym się koncercie, tylko ja jakoś się z tego powodu nie cieszyłem. Dziwi mi się kto?  
Lekcje ciągnęły się okrutnie. A ja nawet nie raczyłem słuchać, o czym nauczyciele znów trują. Jak jakiś robot, zapisywałem wszystkie tematy i definicje, nie zwracając większej uwagi na to, co aktualnie notuję. Swoje myśli skupiałem tylko na jednym - powrocie do domu i rzuceniu się na łóżko, gdzie będzie czekać na mnie góra słodyczy. Taak. Coś słodkiego, to jedyna rzecz, o której marzę. I ciepłe kakao, albo shake truskawkowy. I lizak wiśniowy. O taaak.  
Z głową w słodkich chmurach wywlokłem swój zacny tyłek ze szkoły. Nigdzie mi się nie spieszyło, belfrowie zadali dość mało, a czekają mnie jeszcze spore zakupy w najbliższym hipermarkecie. Szedłbym tak, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, gdybym nie usłyszał tych wszystkich pisków, szeptów i chichotów od strony żeńskiej części szkoły. Nikt normalny, na co dzień nie chichocze po szkole, tylko wykończony wraca do domu. Przystanąłem i spojrzałem na nie z ukosa. Pokazywały na coś, bądź kogoś. Mimowolnie powiodłem oczyma w tamtym kierunku, a to, co zobaczyłem kompletnie zwaliło mnie z nóg. Na szkolnym parkingu, koło chluby naszej szkoły – trzystuletniego drzewka sakury zaparkowany został czarny jaguar, którym miałem okazję przejechać się wczorajszego dnia. Pomyślałbym, że to auto jest tylko bardzo podobne, do tego Sasoriego, gdyby nie fakt, że owy czerwonowłosy stał oparty o maskę samochodu i przyglądał mi się uważnie. Westchnąłem cicho i skierowałem kroki w jego kierunku. Nie obeszło się bez kolejnych szepcików od strony dziewczyn. Wysiliłem się na blady uśmiech i przywitałem się z moim bóstwem. Ten tylko skinął głową. Czasem mógłby wysilić się na jakąś dłuższą wypowiedź, nie uważacie?  
- Wsiadaj. – Polecił krótko, a ja prychnąłem oburzony. Ale jest sukces – odezwał się. Wsiadłem do Jaguara, tym razem z przodu i westchnąłem cierpiętniczo. Torbę rzuciłem na tylne siedzenie, a sam zaś wręcz leżałem na kokpicie.  
- Trudny dzień? – Spytał. Pokiwałem głową, rysując czołem po chropowatej powierzchni.  
- Istna demolka. – Jęknąłem. – Dwie jedynki jednego dnia i to z tego samego przedmiotu, a do tego pewien palant z klasy wrobił mnie w koncert charytatywny. – Wytłumaczyłem się. Między nami zapadła cisza. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie odpalił auta i nie pojechał tam, gdzie miał.  
Wyłączyłem się kompletnie, nie docierało do mnie to, co się dzieje wokół, nie reagowałem na nic. Dopiero lekkie dźgnięcie w żebra ponownie przywróciło mnie do świata żywych. Podniosłem ociężale głowę i spojrzałem na Sasoriego. Wyciągał w moim kierunku lizaka. Od razu poprawił mi się humor. Wyszczerzyłem kły w szczerym uśmiechu i odebrałem od niego moją ambrozję na patyku. Dopiero teraz przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i ruszył spod szkoły z głośnym warkotem silnika, mijając piszczące z zachwytu dziewczyny i chłopaków z wyrazem niemego szoku na twarzy.

Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Analizując jeszcze raz całą sytuację, skierowałem wzrok na kierowcę.  
- Możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, gdzie jedziemy? – Spytałem, mrużąc oczy. Mój współrozmówca prychnął i nie odwracając się w moim kierunku, odpowiedział:  
- Jedziemy do Peina. – Mruknął, jakby od niechcenia i skręcił w jakąś alejkę. – Jeśli zaraz nie oddasz mu tych plików, znowu rozpieprzy drzwi wejściowe i pokój Hidana. – Dodał po chwili, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ma kontynuować.  
- Aha… A dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś, że będziesz czekał pod szkołą? Miałem trochę inne plany na dzisiejsze popołudnie. – Wybąkałem, nadal patrząc na niego. Ten bez słowa podał mi swoją komórkę. Była podobna do mojej, tylko, że zamiast niebieskiej obudowy, była czerwona. Zrozumiałem, o co mu chodziło. Przecież nie podałem mu swojego numeru. Nic już nie mówiąc, odblokowałem telefon i znalazłem opcję „Dodaj do kontaktów". Hm. Jakby tu mu się wpisać? Deidara jest zbyt oklepane. Już mam, un! Wystukałem szybko na klawiaturze dwa króciutkie słowa i kliknąłem „Zapisz". Zadowolony z siebie oddałem mu telefon i odwróciłem głowę w kierunku prawej bocznej szyby. Tak długo zastanawiałem się, co mam wpisać w telefon czerwonowłosego, że nie zauważyłem faktu, iż stoimy na podjeździe do dość sporego domu, który wyglądem przypominał bardziej hotel, niż bazę Akatsuki. Wysiadłem z samochodu i z torbą pod pachą ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi. Gdy tylko je otworzyłem, tuż przed nos wyskoczył mi szaro włosy mężczyzna z fioletowymi oczami i zboczonym wyrazem twarzy. Nawet nie musiał się przedstawiać – od razu wiedziałem, że to Hidan. Itachi czasem mi o nim opowiadał żartobliwie nazywając go „nieśmiertelnym", ponieważ nawet z najniebezpieczniejszych akcji potrafił wyjść bez szwanku ze swoim firmowym perwersyjnym wyrazem twarzy. Chociaż jego wygląd wyobrażałem sobie troszeczkę inaczej. W sumie był nawet przystojny. Miał ładnie wyrzeźbione owalne rysy, bladą cerę, którą podkreślały przydługie, gęste włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Ubrany był w jeansy i zwykłą koszulę, która niestety była rozpięta ukazując jego umięśniony brzuch. Nie wiem, dlaczego ale intuicja mówiła mi, że ze znajomości z tym człowiekiem nie wyjdzie nic dobrego. Niemal rozbierając mnie wzrokiem wykrzyknął do mojego bóstwa:  
- No Sasori, szalejesz! Takie dziunie do domu sprowadzać? Nie znałem cię od tej strony! – Zaśmiał się nieco szaleńczo, na co ja odfuknąłem:  
- Nie jestem dziunią, debilu. – Mina mu zrzedła, ale nie na tyle, żeby zostawić mnie w spokoju.  
- O! Więc grasz na ostro? – Już wyciągał łapska, żeby pomacać mnie po tyłku, kiedy nagle Sasori odciągając mnie od niego powiedział nieco zirytowanym tonem:  
- Załatw sobie jakąś laskę w burdelu, on jest tu tylko do Peina, by oddać mu dokumenty. – Twarz pana perwersa rozpromieniła się.  
- Mam nadzieję, że to go ucieszy. Mam już serdecznie dość jego trybu szatana. – Odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle jego ton zmienił się na bardziej depresyjny. - Wiesz jak wygląda mój pokój?! Co on z nim w ogóle zrobił! To był Armagedon! Ja sobie normalnie siedziałem na łóżku i… Eem nieważne, nagle słyszę takie „JEB JEB!" jakby ktoś spadał ze schodów. To się zerwałem, bo te dudnienia zbliżały się do moich drzwi. Usłyszałem tylko „KUUUURWAAA!" i wiedziałem, że to Pain, on zawsze ma taką furie, gdy ktoś nie odda mu ważnych dokumentów no, ale wracając. Wpadł, piana mu leciała z pyska i darł się „Gdzie są, kurwa, dokumenty. No rzesz w mordę jebane…" – Zaczął go przedrzeźniać, na co zareagowałem powstrzymywanym chichotem. – Zaczął rzucać moimi rzeczami, wszystko leciało w powietrzu, a Kakuzu dostał paczką gumek. Ale potem zrobił najgorszą rzecz… – Tu powiedział zrozpaczony. - Przebił moją dmuchaną…  
- Dość tych pasjonujących opowieści z twojego życia erotycznego. Chodź Deidara. – Sasori z lekkim szokiem na twarzy pociągnął mnie za ramię, zostawiając zdołowanego Hidana, który teraz już był bliki płaczu.- Jak on mógł przebić Betty? Tyle wspaniałych chwil z nią przeżyłem. Życie nie ma sensu…  
Podążałem za Sasorim, chichocząc chicho, tak by czerwonowłosy nie usłyszał mojego rozbawienia. Od czasu do czasu posyłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie, jakby to była jego wina, że musiałem poznać tak perwersyjną i fascynującą, a zarazem odpychającą osobę. Gdy dotarliśmy do gabinetu Peina – ale ten był pusty. Lidera nigdzie nie było, choć ślady jego bytu były aż nadto widoczne. Nie, na co dzień widzi się połamane krzesło i drzwi od szafy. Dopiero teraz wyobraziłem sobie pokój Hidana. Ponownie zachichotałem, tylko nieco głośniej, przez co zwróciłem na siebie uwagę czekoladowookiego. Pokiwał głową z politowaniem i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Stał tam rudy mężczyzna z twarzą pełną kolczyków i szaro-fioletowymi oczami. Gościa już widziałem, więc nie zrobił na mnie większego wrażenia. Choć zawsze byłem pewien, że jest on opanowany… A tu taka niespodzianka. Sasori szturchnął mnie w żebra, dając mi znak, bym przygotował laptopa. Bez słowa wyjąłem komputerek i włączyłem go. Wpisałem hasło i zdjąłem wszelkie zabezpieczenia. Komputer Peina był już włączony. Przyklęknąłem przy biurku, ponieważ jak wcześniej wspominałem – krzesło leżało w kawałkach. Podłączyłem wszystko, tak jak trzeba było i zacząłem przesyłać tak oczekiwane pliki. Po kilku minutach skończyłem i schowałem laptopa. Skinąłem głową na pożegnanie i wyszedłem z gabinetu lidera. Bałem się zamienić z nim jakiekolwiek słowo. Gdy już miałem opuścić bazę Brzasku, usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Odwróciłem się. Był to Sasori.  
- Zawiozę cię do domu. – Powiedział i wyszedł na dwór. Potulnie ruszyłem za nim. Całą drogę do mojego domu przebyliśmy w milczeniu, ponieważ nie mogłem wymyślić jakiegoś sensownego tematu do rozmowy. Kiedy tylko samochód zatrzymał się pod moim domem, Sasori wreszcie raczył spojrzeć na mnie.  
- Jutro, o siódmej będę tutaj czekał. Podwiozę cię do szkoły. – Powiedział, a jego ton nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Pokiwałem głową, że się zgadzam.  
- No… to do jutra. – Mruknąłem, otwierając drzwiczki samochodu. Już miałem wychodzić, gdy do mojej głowy wpadł niecny plan. Pochyliłem się w kierunku Sasoriego i cmoknąłem go w policzek. Chłopak nie zdążył zareagować. Do jego uszu dobiegł tylko trzask drzwi. Zaś ja szedłem szybkim krokiem w kierunku mieszkania. Ukradkiem zobaczyłem, że Sasori odjeżdża. Wszedłem do domu i skierowałem się do sypialni. Ległem zmęczony na łóżko. Spod poduszki wyciągnąłem paczkę żelków. Jadłem ją pomału, nigdzie się nie spiesząc. Gdy jednak skończyłem konsumować ostatniego żelka, raczyłem spojrzeć na zegarek. Była dwudziesta druga z minutami. Nie wiem, jakim cudem… chyba pomiędzy pierwszym, a ostatnim żelkiem musiałem przysnąć. Zwlokłem się z łóżka i skierowałem do łazienki. Wykąpany i wymęczony wróciłem do łóżka, które pachniało wiśniami. Wtuliłem się w poduszkę i już miałem oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza, gdy tą podróż do krainy snów przerwał mi nadchodzący SMS. Podniosłem się i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i z powrotem położyłem w łóżku. Ciekawi was jaka była treść SMS'a? A brzmiała ona o tak:  
_„Dobranoc, Dei-chan. Pamiętaj, jutro o siódmej będę czekał. Sasori."_


	3. Trzy

Ile ja bym oddałby tylko poleżeć jeszcze godzinkę w moim cieplusim łóżku. Ile to ja bym oddałby móc ponownie zamknąć oczy i pogrążyć się w sennych marzeniach. Ile to ja bym oddałby… cholera jasna! Upierdliwy budziku, ty! Przestań wreszcie dzwonić, un. Podniosłem się z łóżka i uderzyłem w ten natrętny przedmiot szatana. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy w moim pokoju zaległa cisza. Mamy godzinę szósta, czyli zaledwie sześćdziesiąt minut do przyjazdu Sasoriego. Poranna toaleta zajmuje mi dwadzieścia minut, śniadanie dziesięć, spakowanie książek kolejne dziesięć… więc pozostaje mi zaledwie dwadzieścia minut przygotowania swojej psychiki na dzisiejsze spotkanie. Jakoś nie zraził się do faktu, że cmoknąłem go w policzek… Czyżbym miał u niego jakieś szanse? Fajnie by było się do niego przytulić, wdychać jego zapach i uśmiechać się do niego inaczej, niż do zwykłych znajomych.

Ryk silnika wyrwał mnie z mojej zadumy. To już siódma? Spojrzałem na zegarek. O cholera! Rzeczywiście. Poderwałem się z kanapy, chwyciłem torbę i wyszedłem z domu. Z promiennym uśmiechem wsiadłem do samochodu. Sasori również się uśmiechnął. O mój boże, o rzesz ja pierdzielę, niech mnie w stu trzymają, bo dwóch to za mało, on się uśmiechnął! ON! Aż się wyłączyłem, wpatrując w ten cudowny, delikatny uśmiech. Mógłbym patrzeć się na niego całą wieczność, jest jak jakaś rzeźba, którą stworzył perfekcjonista dbający o każdy szczegół. Ale czekaj… On się nie uśmiecha od tak! Przecież zawsze jego mimika jest tajemnicza, interesująca. Tak szczerze mówiąc jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jak się uśmiecha! Coś jest na rzeczy…- Au! – Wyrwało mi się, gdy nagle poczułem uszczypnięcie w jeden z moich pośladków. Podskoczyłem na siedzeniu i z furią w oczach spojrzałem się za siebie. HIDAN! Znowu on! Gapił się na mnie z perwersem na twarzy, machając do mnie ręką, która przed chwilą znajdowała się pod moim… Siedzeniem.  
- Cześć Blondi, mordo ty moja! – Wyskoczył ze swojego siedzenia, już trzymając moją głowę pod pachą, szorował po niej pięścią. Zacząłem się wyrywać i w dosłownym tego zdania znaczeniu, bo moje kończyny latały w powietrzu. W całym samochodzie rozbrzmiewały moje wrzaski, czułe słówka Hidana i spokojny monotonny ton uspokajającego nas Sasoriego. W końcu po moich błaganiach, szarowłosy wypuścił mnie z uścisku i gdy poprawiałem fryzurę (nie wybaczę mu tego) spytałem:  
- Co ty tu robisz?! Spodziewałem się tylko Sasoriego! – Wyrzut w moim głosie słychać było na kilometr. Czerwonowłosy tylko przejechał ręką po twarzy i westchnął:  
- Miałem ci o tym powiedzieć. – Spojrzał na Hidana, który nadal z bananem na gębie gapił się na mnie i wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – Dostaliśmy rozkaz od lidera, aby, emmm, wmieszać się w twoje towarzystwo. Dlatego będziemy z tobą chodzić do szkoły. – Wyrzucił z siebie.  
Aż potrząsnąłem głową na tę szokującą wiadomość. Co?! On ma chodzić do MOJEJ szkoły?! To jest śmieszne! Chociaż dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że ubrał się nieco inaczej. No tak. W końcu miał na sobie mundurek. Nawet Hidan nie latał z gołą klatą, co było naprawdę dziwne.  
- Ale… Dlaczego? – Spytałem nie ogarniając już sytuacji.  
- Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć, Blondi. Po prostu mamy misje do zrobienia. – Pan Perwers poklepał mnie po głowie. Spiąłem się i postanowiłem słuchać raczej Sasoriego, niźli jego. – To jak, jedziemy? Normalnie nie mogę się doczekać! Tyyyle dziewczyn! – Przynajmniej dowiedziałem się dlaczego tak zaciesza.  
- Hidan ma racje. Jedźmy już, bo się spóźnimy. – Sasori odwrócił się w stronę kierownicy i ignorując mojego widocznego focha - nacisnął gaz do dechy. Uderzenie było tak nagłe, że o mało nie zrosłem się z fotelem. On zarabiał, jako kierowca Formuły 1, czy co?  
Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce - pierwsze, co zobaczyłem to powtórka z poprzedniego dnia – chichoczące dziewczyny i pełnych podziwu chłopaków szturchających się i pokazujących na piękne autko, z którego teraz wysiadaliśmy. Nie będę zaprzeczać, że wypiąłem dumnie pierś idąc koło Hidana i Sasoriego. Oczywiście ten pierwszy ledwo, co przeszedł przez próg szkoły i już zwracał na siebie uwagę. Zaczął wykrzykiwać w stronę jakiś ładnych dziewczyn niezbyt przyzwoite teksty, typu „Chcecie się przejechać na moim jednorożcu?", na co Sasori odparł złośliwie:  
- Betty już się nie przejedzie. – uspokoiło to Hidana na tyle, że do lekcji zachowywał się w miarę normalnie. Po usłyszeniu dźwięku dzwonka zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy do torby. Obserwując to z lekkim zdziwieniem zapytałem:  
- A ty gdzie się wybierasz?  
- Ach! Sasori, nie powiedziałeś mu? – Gdy czerwonowłosy potrząsną przecząco głową wyjaśnił. – W papierach jestem o rok starszy, więc niestety będziesz musiał wytrzymać beze mnie. – Zachichotał i znowu poklepując mnie po głowie rzekł perwersyjnie. – Przyjdź wieczorem, ja i mój jednorożec będziemy czekali! – Puścił do mnie oko i skręcił w boczny korytarz. Czasem nie rozumiem tego gościa.  
- Dobra, chodźmy już do klasy. – Sasori odrzekł trochę zirytowany. Wypełniłem jego rozkaz i już po chwili znaleźliśmy się w sali.  
Pierwszą lekcję mieliśmy z naszym wychowawcą. Lubię chemię, ponieważ nie mam z nią żadnych problemów. Liczyłem, że zaczniemy kolejny pasjonujący temat, gdy ku mojemu rozczarowaniu nauczyciel oznajmił, że dziś zrobimy sobie lekcję wychowawczą. Wywołał Sasoriego na środek klasy i poprosił, by ten się przedstawił i opowiedział o sobie dość krótko. Czerwonowłosy wyszedł zza ławki z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy i odchrząknął.  
- Nazywam się Sasori Akasuna. – mruknął, wbijając wzrok w jeden punkt, a dokładniej we mnie. Żeńska część klasy westchnęła, zauroczona głosem mojego bóstwa. Skrzywiłem się na myśl, że która z nich mogłaby mi zabrać mojego przyszłego chłopaka. - Nie wiem, czy mam coś co lubię, bądź coś, czym się interesuję. Nie lubię zaś dużo rzeczy, więc nie będę tutaj wymieniał. Nie mam ani marzeń, ani żadnego hobby. Nie zawieram też żadnych przyjaźni, ani głębszych znajomości, a uwagę poświęcam tylko ludziom tego wartym. – w tym momencie oberwałem lekkiego kuksańca od Kiby, który szczerzył się do mnie jak idiota. Na ławce widniała kartka z jego niezbyt czytelnym pismem. „Jesteś wart jego uwagi :D" Nie wiem, dlaczego ten narwaniec się tak zaciesza tym faktem. Nie mogę mu przecież powiedzieć, w jakich okolicznościach poznałem Akasunę. Oddałem mu kartkę, na której nawet nie raczyłem udzielić swojej odpowiedzi. Znów spojrzałem na Sasoriego, który dokładnie śledził moje i Kiby ruchy. Szatyn, siedzący obok mnie, wciąż szczerzył się jak głupi do sera. Ja zaś marzyłem, by jak najszybciej zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Rozejrzałem się po klasie, a to, co zobaczyłem wyglądało przekomicznie. Wszystkie dziewczyny, jak na komendę, rozpięły po dwa górne guziczki od swoich mundurków i zaczęły prężyć dumnie piersi i wykrzywiać swoje pokryte tapetą twarzyczki w odpychającym uśmiechu. Mój czekoladowooki anioł skończył swoją przemowę i nie poświęcając uwagi kobiecym biustom, usiadł koło mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się blado, a on, o dziwo, odwzajemnił ten uśmiech. Dalsza część lekcji była dość spokojna. Dziś po lekcjach zostaję w szkole by trochę powyć, jak wilk do księżyca. Będę musiał wybłagać Sasoriego i Hidana by poczekali na mnie tą godzinę. Ziewnąłem przeciągle i utkwiłem wzrok na widoku za oknem. Nie słyszałem nawet dzwonka, a do normalności przywrócił mnie ciszy szept przy uchu.  
- Czy księżniczka byłaby łaskawa obudzić się wreszcie? – drgnąłem nerwowo i spojrzałem na Sasoriego. Ten już bez słowa wyszedł z klasy. Pewnie poszedł szukać Hidana. Westchnąłem cicho i ruszyłem, by odnaleźć ich obu.  
Przebijałem się przez tabuny ludu wylewającego się ze szkolnych klas. Doprawdy, jak święte krowy w Indiach. W pewnym momencie zostałem przygnieciony przez jakiegoś wieloryba, który o mało mnie nie zabił. Niezbyt przyjemne przeżycie. Całą przerwę spędziłem na miotaniu się po korytarzach w poszukiwaniu zaginionych chłopaków, lecz gdy usłyszałem dzwonek poczułem nieprzyjemny skurcz żołądka. Tak moi mili – lekcja z Kobrą. Jeżeli znowu się spóźnię… Ugh! Aż nawet boję się wiedzieć, co może się stać. Znowu wyobraziłem sobie jej ropuszy uśmiech, poprawianie okularów połówek i szukanie mojego numerka w dzienniku. Wzdrygnąłem się, bo przecież nie mogę dostać kolejnej pały! Teraz spanikowany biegłem po korytarzu przeszukując każdy kąt. W końcu zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy znalazłem Sasoriego. Stał koło Hidana i wyglądało na to, że rozmawiali o czymś bardzo interesującym, choć ich twarze nie pokazywały rozbawienia tylko powagę i skupienie. Nie wiele myśląc podszedłem do niego i ze swoim firmowym wyrzutem w głosie zacząłem prawić mu morały:  
- Idioto! Mamy lekcję z największą brzytwą w szkole, a ty sobie spokojnie z nim rozmawiasz!?  
- To było ważne, Dei. A co do brzytwy. – Złapał mnie za łokieć i pociągnął za sobą. – To coś się wymyśli. – Tak, więc zostawiając Hidana, który i tak już odchodził w stronę drugiego pawilonu, pobiegliśmy do klasy. Prawdopodobnie udział w tym miał Bóg, ale Kobry nie było. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i usiadłem na miejscu. Oczywiście obok mnie usiadł Sasori, na co damska część klasy rzuciła mi nienawistne spojrzenie, aż się przeraziłem. Nauczycielka weszła chwilę po nas i spojrzała się w naszym kierunku. Miałem ochotę wstać i ją zamordować, kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na mnie i swoim jadowitym głosem wysyczała:  
- O! Pan Douhito dziś się nie spóźnił? Ciekawe. Ciekawe… – uśmiechnąłem się wrednie i krzyżując ręce na piersiach, oparłem z wyższością o krzesło. Bez żadnego słowa, bez innego gestu, mierzyłem ją wzrokiem, jakby była tylko zwykłą starą i grubą kobietą. Obecność Sasoriego dodawała mi odwagi… Bez niego chyba bym nigdy nie wykonał takiego ruchu w kierunku Kobry. Ta tylko znów poprawiła okulary i wykrzywiając swoje wargi w uśmiechopodobnym grymasie, chwyciła dziennik.  
- A więc zapraszam pana do odpowiedzi. – Po mnie… nie uczyłem się nic na nic, a ze względu na te moje resety i tymczasowe wyłączenia się podczas jej lekcji, nie pamiętam nawet, o czym mówiła przez wczorajsze dwie godziny. Jestem idiotą. Naprawdę jestem idiotą.  
- Idiota ze mnie. – Szepnąłem, podnosząc się z krzesła. Na twarzy, zamiast uśmiechu, kwitnął teraz cierpiętniczy grymas, zdradzający, że boję się zbliżającej jedynki. Zaczęła zadawać mi pytania na temat zaimków i tym podobnych, a ja, o dziwo, potrafiłem jej odpowiedź i to poprawnie. Brzytwa zaczęła zadawać mi coraz to trudniejsze pytania, aż zmęczona wpisała mi do dziennika piątkę. Usiadłem na swoje miejsce, szczerząc się jak jakiś wariat. Byłem z siebie cholernie dumny, ponieważ pokazałem tej wrednej babie, że coś z jej lekcji jednak wyniosłem. Ale także moim powodem do dumy był fakt, że koło mnie siedzi Sasori, który może podziwiać mój czasem zadziwiający intelekt. Na swoim kolanie poczułem czyjąś dłoń. Spojrzałem pierw na nią, a potem na jej właściciela. Moje bóstwo uśmiechało się do mnie, a w oczach skrzyły iskierki zadowolenia. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto dzień w dzień przywdziewa maskę obojętności, potrafi się jeszcze uśmiechnąć. Choć nie, przepraszam, dziś rano widziałem podobne zjawisko. Sasori pochylił się nade mną. Jego oddech przyjemnie owiewał mój kark i czułą sferę za uchem. Mimowolnie drgnąłem.  
- Gratulacje. – Szepnął mi, a potem odsunął się. Uśmiech zniknął, a zamiast jego znów pojawiła się ta bezuczuciowa maska. Reszta lekcji przebiegła tak, jak zazwyczaj, tylko, że z małym urozmaiceniem. Zamiast wpatrywania się bezsensownie w okno, wpatrywałem się na przemian, to w tablicę, to w czerwonowłosego anioła. Eh. Chciałbym mieć go tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Tym razem usłyszałem dzwonek i jako jeden z pierwszych wyszedłem z klasy, zostawiając Sasoriego w tyle. Informatyka! Nareszcie! Jedna lekcja w tygodniu, a jak człowieka cieszy. Tym bardziej człowieka, o takich zdolnościach jak ja! Rzuciłem torbę pod klasę i skierowałem się do łazienki, by poprawić włosy. Trochę to babskie, ale nie moja wina, że lubię dobrze wyglądać, a takie włosy ot tak same się nie ułożą. Otworzyłem drzwi, a salwa nieprzyzwoitych odgłosów dochodząca z którejś kabiny odrzuciła mnie tak mocno, że aż wpadłem na tego młotka Naruto.  
- Hej, uważaj. – Rzucił ostrzegawczo, ale ja go nie słuchałem. O mój przenajświętszy Boże. To zdarzenie sprawiło, że z mózgu miałem sieczkę. Stałem oparty o ścianę starając się nie zemdleć czy coś. Sasori, gdy tylko podszedł, spojrzał na mnie i zapytał:  
- Nic ci nie jest? Blado wyglądasz. – A ja pozbawiony głosu wskazałem na wejście od męskiego. On jakby wyczuwając, co się stanie tylko delikatnie przyłożył ucho do drzwi i odsunął się zniesmaczony.  
- Hidan szaleje. – Podsumował i jakby nigdy nic - zaczął czytać książkę. Zdolność do porozumiewania się wreszcie wróciła, więc spytałem się go:  
- Nic z tym nie zrobisz?  
- Jest dorosły. Może robić, co chce i z kim chce. – Odparł niewzruszony. Naszą rozmowę przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, zza których wyszła jakaś dziewczyna, którą znałem z widzenia. Uznając, że moja psychika nie jest narażona na kolejny cios, wszedłem do łazienki. Znalazłem tam tylko Hidana, (zapinającego rozporek), więc ignorując go zacząłem poprawiać włosy. Szarowłosy tylko obejrzał się w lustrze i po komentarzu „No no! Ale masz wzięcie, Hidan!" pożegnał mnie i opuścił pomieszczenie. Na szczęście. Przyglądałem się sobie w lustrze, próbując ułożyć oklapnięta kitkę. Po długiej minucie warknięć i przekleństw, rozpuściłem włosy, a grzywkę opadającą mi na prawe oko podpiąłem kilkoma wsuwkami. Hm… O wiele lepiej. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i wyszedłem z toalety. Sasori nadal stał oparty o ścianę, zawzięcie studiując swoją lekturę. Bałem się spytać o jej tytuł, a sam sprawdzać nie będę. Musiała być bardzo ciekawa, ponieważ Akasuna nawet nie przejął się moją obecnością. Zbliżyłem się do niego. Cholera, jest ode mnie wyższy. Sięgam mu zaledwie do ramienia! Odchrząknąłem znacząco i uszczypnąłem go w… tak moi mili, uszczypnąłem go w pośladek! Drgnął lekko i spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach czaiło się coś na wzór zdziwienia i rozbawienia. Ja zaś przywdziałem swój firmowy uśmieszek.  
- Obecność Hidana ci nie służy. – mruknął, zamykając książkę. Zaśmiałem się krótko, a potem pociągnąłem go za nadgarstek.  
- Chodźmy już, zaraz dzwonek na lekcję, a nie chcę stracić ani minuty tego przedmiotu. – powiedziałem, ciągnąc go w kierunku prawego korytarza. Sasori, o dziwo, zamiast wyrwać się i opieprzyć mnie za tą nagłą zmianę zachowania, poszedł potulnie. Spojrzałem na niego. Wszyscy inni powiedzieliby, że wciąż ma tą swoją obojętną maskę, jednak ja widziałem jak jego kąciki ust wykrzywiają się w niezauważalnym uśmiechu. Czyżby mu się podobał taki obrót spraw? Do klasy dotarliśmy równo z dzwonkiem. Puściłem Sasoriego i chwyciłem torbę. Chciałem już wejść do klasy, gdy drogę zagrodziła mi Ino. Utkwiła we mnie mordercze spojrzenie psychopatki i wysyczała:  
- Twój czerwonowłosy przyjaciel należy do mnie. – wytrzeszczyłem oczy w zdziwieniu. Jak ona śmie mówić takie coś?! Sasori należy do mnie. Tylko do mnie! Prychnąłem rozdrażniony i wyminąłem ją szybko, podchodząc do swojego komputera. Kiba już tam siedział, rozmawiając z Sasorim i śmiejąc się z jakiegoś żartu. Wywróciłem oczami i usiadłem na miejsce obok Inuzuki. Dziś mieliśmy lekcje wolną, ponieważ nauczycielka musiała wyjść do dyrektorki w pilnej sprawie. Spojrzałem na swoich partnerów od komputera. Żywo rozmawiali na temat samochodu mojego bóstwa, a mnie mieli w głębokim poważaniu. No wiecie co?! Fuknąłem obrażony i wyjąłem z torby swojego laptopa. Przyznam się, że niezbyt ogarniam te średniowieczne maszyny, znajdujące się w pracowni. Preferuję nowoczesną technologię.  
Zacząłem stukać z furią w klawiaturę, od czasu do czasu mrucząc do siebie, co kliknąć. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem na siebie uwagę Inuzuki.  
- Deidara, wyluzuj i nie wal tak w te klawisze, bo sobie sprzęcik zepsujesz. – powiedział rozbawiony. Obrzuciłem go tylko krótkim spojrzeniem i wróciłem do swoich zajęć. Nie, nie próbowałem włamać się do głównego komputera w szkole. Grałem sobie w Assassina. Ambitne, co nie? Moja reakcja chyba ich zaskoczyła. Ale reakcja czerwonowłosego zaskoczyła mnie bardziej. Sasori oparł brodę o moje ramię i zaczął przyglądać się moim poczynaniom. Spiąłem wszystkie mięśnie i zamknąłem z cichym trzaskiem laptopa, nie wyłączając nawet gry. Choć całym sobą pragnąłem, by Sasori tak trwał oparty o moje ramię, nie mogłem dopuścić do takich rzeczy w klasie.  
- Mógłbyś zabrać swoją głowę? – spytałem ostro. Poruszyłem ramieniem, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że ma się łaskawie podnieść.  
- Niby dlaczego? – spytał się mnie, jakby go nie obchodziło dziesięć morderczych spojrzeń utkwionych we mnie.  
- Bo twoje fanki poćwiartują mnie na przerwie. A nie możemy do tego dopuścić. – powiedziałem, a w moim głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę trwogi.  
- A może ja właśnie chcę, by cię poćwiartowały? – mruknął. Już chciałem rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, jednak czekoladowooki raczył wreszcie zabrać głowę. Warknąłem na nich i odwróciłem się tyłem, akcentując tym mojego focha. Usłyszałem tylko ciche prychnięcie. Przyglądałem się monitorowi komputera, gdy ten jakże fascynujący widok przysłonił mi… lizak wiśniowy! Już miałem wyciągnąć po niego rękę, gdy ten zniknął. Zdziwiony rozejrzałem się po klasie, lecz lizaka nie znalazłem. Zrezygnowany położyłem głowę na biurko, oczekując na dzwonek. Było blisko, a bym przysnął gdyby nie zduszony śmiech po mojej prawej i natarczywie dźgający mnie w usta przedmiot. Zamiast otworzyć oczy i opieprzyć tych, którzy nie pozwolili mi spać, mimowolnie wysunąłem koniuszek języka, by posmakować tej upierdliwej rzeczy. Gdy tylko owe coś zbliżyło się do mych ust, poczułem smak wiśni. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i rozchyliłem wargi. I tak jak oczekiwałem – lizak wsunął mi się do buzi i przestał poruszać, tak jakby to, co przed chwilą zrobił było jego celem. Zadowolony tkwiłem wciąż z głową opartą o biurko, mając gdzieś otaczające mnie rzeczywistość. Zareagowałem dopiero na dzwonek. Podniosłem się, wrzuciłem laptopa do torby i wyszedłem z klasy. Przerwa minęła zaskakująco spokojnie, tak samo pozostałe lekcje. Wraz z ostatnim dzwonkiem skierowałem się pod klasę muzyczną, gdzie czekał na mnie młodszy brat Itachiego, Sasuke i Kiba. Już miałem do nich zagadać, co do repertuaru, gdy zza rogu wypadł Hidan.  
- Deidara, moja ty blond mordo! Stęskniłem się za tobą przez te wszystkie lekcje! – darł mi się do ucha, tuląc mnie i kołysząc w tę i we w tę. Po chwili pojawił się Sasori.  
- Zbieramy się. – powiedział krótko. Jego wypowiedź można zrozumieć dwuznacznie… Albo oni się zbierają, a ja wracam na pieszo, albo mam pakować manatki i iść z nimi. Pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
- Niestety, ale musze zostać. Mam dziś próbę. – westchnąłem cierpiętniczo. – Dajcie mi dwadzieścia minut. Idźcie do samochodu, a ja tylko coś zaśpiewam i zaraz do was dołączę. – dodałem. Hidan wyszczerzył kły w kolejnym zboczonym uśmiechu (on chyba inaczej nie potrafi) i szturchnął Akasunę w żebra.  
- No to chodź, Sasori. – powiedział, przeciągając wszystkie możliwe sylaby. Co on knuje?  
- Chodźże, Dei! – ponaglił mnie Kiba. Bez słowa wszedłem z młodym Uchihą i Inuzuką do sali. Każdy z nich zaśpiewał po jednej piosence, Kiba coś zarapował, Sasuke zaśpiewał jakieś disco polo. I przyszła kolej na mnie. Włączyłem odpowiedni podkład i westchnąłem. Przez kilkanaście sekund trwała przejmująca cisza, a po pierwszych akordach, zacząłem śpiewać. Zdziwiłem się, gdy owe śpiewanie zaczęło sprawiać mi przyjemność. Ostatnie dźwięki gitary, ostatni wers… cisza. Koniec. Przeciągnąłem się i żegnając ze znajomymi skierowałem się na parking szkoły. Tak jak sądziłem, Sasori i Hidan czekali na mnie w Jaguarze. Oboje uśmiechali się, ale tak jakoś… wrednie. Poczułem się wtedy dziwnie. Gdy chciałem poprosić Sasoriego, by wreszcie jechał, zadzwonił jego telefon. Wyjął go z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, podnosząc urządzenie do ucha.  
- Halo? Cześć, mała. Tak, tak. Dzisiaj wpadnę. Byliśmy w końcu umówieni. Tak, yhm. Nie. Wino? Zgoda. Tak, ok. To do zobaczenia. Ta, niech ci będzie. Buziaczki. – wytrzeszczyłem oczy, przysłuchując się tej rozmowie. Tak naprawdę to słyszałem tylko krótkie odpowiedzi Sasoriego, jednakże wstęp i zakończenie kompletnie mnie załamała. Odwróciłem głowę w kierunku bocznej szyby.  
- Kto dzwonił, Saso? – Hidan, błagam cię, nie pytaj się go o takie rzeczy. – Czyżby twoja kotka? – k… kotka?! To Sasori ma dziewczynę? Teraz już wiem, dlaczego nie spogląda na żadną w szkole. Jęknąłem cichutko, tak by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi i odezwałem się, błagalnym tonem.  
- Jedź już. – czerwonowłosy bez słowa odpalił samochód i ruszył spod liceum. Gdy dojechaliśmy pod mój dom, wygramoliłem się z auta i bez pożegnania ruszyłem do domu. Za drzwiami poczułem się bezpieczniej, więc zjechałem po ścianie i zacząłem płakać. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że mój zwierzaczek siedzi w progu salonu.  
- Chodź tu, kiciu. – mruknąłem do niej, a ostatnie słowo zadrapało mnie w gardle. Po policzkach znów popłynęły łzy. On… on miał być tylko mój. MÓJ. Nie dziewczyn ze szkoły, nie tej jego kotki. Mój. Dlaczego tak nie może być? Westchnąłem i podniosłem się z podłogi. W salonie otworzyłem okno, przy okazji sprawdzając, czy auto, już nie mojego, aczkolwiek nadal bóstwa stoi na ulicy. Nic takiego nie zastałem, więc skierowałem się do sypialni. Szybko przebrałem się w codzienne ubrania i wyszedłem z domu, po drodze chwytając kota. Czasem zabierałem Yuki do parku, by pobiegała czy coś w ten deseń. Wiem, że to nie pies, ale nie moja wina, że ona to lubi. Dziwne, nie? Idąc z pochyloną głową i kotem na rękach, skręciłem w parkową alejkę. Jak na połowę października było dość ciepło, więc pozwoliłem sobie usiąść pod drzewem. Puściłem śnieżnobiałą kotkę na trawę, sam zaś ległem nieopodal, przyglądając się zabawie mojego pupilka. Znudzona jesiennymi liśćmi Yuki podeszła do mnie i położyła się na moich kolanach. Było mi tu tak przyjemnie, z dala od problemów, Sasoriego i jego dziewczyny.  
- Ej, Sasori. Czy to nie ten Deidara, o którym mi opowiadałeś cały wczorajszy wieczór?


	4. Cztery

- Ej, Sasori. Czy to nie ten Deidara, o którym mi opowiadałeś cały wczorajszy wieczór? – Boże, czy ja nie mogę odpocząć od moich problemów nawet na chwilę?! Ee… Co ona powiedziała? Opowiadał jej o mnie cały wieczór? Co on mógł jej o mnie opowiedzieć? Przecież nic o mnie nie wie.  
- Zamknij się. – warknął. – Nie prosiłem cię, byś gadała o tym w centrum parku. – oj, Sasori. Nie musisz być taki złośliwy.  
- Ale dalej będziesz mnie nazywał kotką, prawda? – spytała, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę błagania. Sasori chyba musiał pokiwać głową, bo do moich uszu dotarł śmiech dziewczyny. Otworzyłem oczy i przeciągnąłem się, przypadkiem zrzucając kota z kolan. Yuki miauknęła z wyrzutem, jednak po chwili leżała przy moim boku. Spojrzałem na ścieżkę, gdzie tak jak liczyłem – zastałem anioła i jego dziewczynę. Wyglądała zupełnie jak on, miała czerwone włosy i brązowe oczy. Prezentowało się to dosyć śmiesznie, ponieważ wyglądali bardziej jak bliźniaki, niż para. Sasori wyglądał na zakłopotanego, dziewczyna zaś uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha.  
- Cześć, Dei! – wydarła się w moim kierunku, machając ręką. Odmachałem jej i również się przywitałem. Z lekkim żalem podniosłem się z trawy i łapiąc kota, podszedłem do nich.  
- Z kotem… w parku? – spytał się czekoladowooki, jakby lekko zbity z tropu. Wzruszyłem ramionami i pokiwałem głową.  
- Sasooori, może przedstawisz mnie swojemu przyjacielowi? – zaświergotała czerwonowłosa, uwieszając się na szyi chłopaka.  
- Ta. Dei, poznaj Anyę, moją kuzynkę. – wybałuszyłem oczy w niemym zdziwieniu i przekrzywiłem lekko głowę. KUZYNKĘ?! Czyli on nie ma dziewczyny? Czyli… czyli on nadal może być tylko mój? O mój Boże. O. Mój. Boże. Tak! Ja to czułem! Nie mniej jednak, na moją twarz wpełzł uśmiech i nagle świat nabrał pięknych kolorów. Uścisnąłem jej rękę i odpowiedziałem przyjaźnie:  
- Miło mi cię poznać, Anya! – Dziewczynie chyba nie wystarczył uścisk dłoni, bo nagle przytuliła mnie i zaczęła ćwierkać.  
- O mój Boże! Jesteś taki słodki! I masz takie cudne włosy! – Wypuściła mnie, a jej twarz nabrała zamyślonego wyrazu. – W sumie wyobrażałam sobie ciebie inaczej, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jesteś totalnie uroczy! – ignorując moje widocznie zaskoczenie i przerażenie zaczęła mnie głaskać po włosach i łapać za tyłek.  
- Możesz go nie molestować?! Kobieto, opanuj się, jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym. – Krzyknął zaczerwieniony Sasori. Anya puściła mnie i z wyrzutem w głosie odburknęła:  
- Jezu, a ty co? Jego chłopak? – Co sprawiło, że czerwonowłosy zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Łał, widzę emocje na ścianie wiecznego zobojętnienia. Aż tak bardzo wkurzyła go jej uwaga? Mnie często ktoś tak zaczepia, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu moja twarz ma przybierać odcień szkarłatu. Zaciekawiło mnie to tak mocno, że nie usłyszałem pytania, które zadała dziewczyna. Dopiero, gdy niezbyt delikatnie szturchnęła mnie w żebro, ocknąłem się i wydukałem:  
- Co?  
- Zapytałam, czy nie pójdziesz z nami do baru. – Powtórzyła zdenerwowanym głosem. Zastanowiłem się nad tym. Do wyboru zostały mi resztki wczorajszego obiadu, i dwudniowe ciasto wiśniowe, które kupiłem na ukojenie nerwów.  
- Pewnie. – Uśmiechnąłem się. – Ale muszę odnieść Yuki do domu. Pójdziecie ze mną? – Spytałem. Anya przyjęła tę propozycje z ogromnym entuzjazmem.  
- No pewnie! Zobaczę jak mieszkasz! To będzie takie ekscytujące! – Zaklaskała w dłonie. Tak, więc ja trzymający Yuki i Sasori trzymany przez Anyę udaliśmy się do mojego domu. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, w sumie Anya to miła dziewczyna. Co prawda jest głośna, ruchliwa, denerwująca i maca wszystko, co się rusza, (pod tym względem pasowałaby do Hidana) ale jakby odjąć to wszystko to naprawdę jest urocza. Tak, więc szliśmy uliczką, a szkarłatne słońce powoli zatapiało się pod horyzont. Koło nas przechodzili staruszkowie, pijane dresy i ku mojej zgryzocie, zakochane pary, które sprawiały, że poczułem troszeczkę odrzucony i samotny. Taka jesienna depresyjka. Na szczęście już widziałem dach mojego domu i poczułem, że tylko w moich czterech ścianach mogę poczuć się bezpieczny od wszystkich problemów. Tak szczerze miałem teraz ochotę odprawić kuzynostwo Akasuna z kwitkiem, a sam zasiąść przed telewizorem ze starą pizzą, ciastem wiśniowym i oglądać powtórkę _Kuchennych Rewolucji_. Jednak zamiast tego wpuściłem ich w moje skromne progi. Oczywiście Anya o mało, co nie dostała orgazmu.  
- Jaki piękny! Wszystko wygląda tu tak elegancko i szykownie. Sam to malowałeś? – Wskazała na czarnego kota namalowanego na ścianie w przedpokoju.  
- Hm. Tak, ale trochę nie wyszedł. – odrzekłem nieśmiało.  
- Co ty! Jest piękny! A te… - Urwała, gdy nagle Yuki, w celu zamknięcia jej jadaczki zaczęła się o nią ocierać. Niestety nie osiągnęła efektu. – BOŻE! Jaka słodka! To ona prawda?  
Wzięła ją na ręce i zaczęła tarmosić. Musiałem się szczypać, żeby na widok cierpienia i męczarni na pyszczku mojej kotki, nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Spojrzałem na Sasoriego, a ten z uporem maniaka nadal trwał z tym swoim poker face 'm na twarzy. Jak można być tak spokojnym?! Tutaj scenka rodem z amerykańskich komedii a po nim nie widać rozbawienia. Ba! Nawet nie widać żadnych emocji! Jak lalka. Nagle Anya obróciła się z futerkową rozpaczą i zaproponowała:  
- Może damy jej kocimiętkę? Podobno koty mają fioła na punkcie tego. Masz jakąś? – Wzruszyłem ramionami i odpowiedziałem obojętnie:  
- Powinna być w kuchni. Zaraz przyniosę.  
- Jupi! – Dziewczyna podrzuciła kota. Z miny Yuki można było wywnioskować, że lada chwila pozbawi czerwonowłosą jej żywota.  
- Idę z tobą. Nie chce patrzeć na tę torturę. – Rzekł Sasori. I tak zostawiając mojego biednego kota i kuzynkę Sasoriego, weszliśmy do kuchni w poszukiwaniu kocimiętki. Przekopując szafki wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł.  
- Sasori? – Zacząłem niewinnie.  
- Hym? – Odparł, stojąc oparty o blat.  
- To co mówiła Anya to prawda? – Rzuciłem bombę małego kalibru.  
- O czym? Z tego, co wiem ona mówiła wiele rzeczy. – Wzruszył ramionami ignorując moje usilne starania wyprowadzenia go z równowagi. Jakby oglądanie puszki od herbaty było ciekawsze od konwersacji ze mną, un! Ale nie zamierzałem się tak szybko poddawać.  
- No wiesz to, że tyyyle jej o mnie opowiadałeś. – Rzuciłem od niechcenia chwytając saszetkę z kocimiętką. Zaśmiałem się cicho, gdyż wyglądała jak marihuana.  
- Na serio wierzysz w te wszystkie bzdury? Moja kuzynka ma nie po kolei w głowie i prawie nigdy nie gada od rzeczy. – Odparł spokojnie odkładając puszkę.  
Fuknąłem. Plan się nie udał. No naprawdę on musi chyba codziennie przez pięć godzin trenować swoje opanowanie, un! Gdy już miałem wychodzić z kuchni poczułem uścisk na ramieniu. Gdy spróbowałem się odwrócić, coś przygwoździło mnie do ściany i przycisnęło do siebie. Tym czymś okazał się być sam Pan Akasuna, który teraz z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy przyglądał się mi badawczo. W jednej sekundzie przestałem rozumieć, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Przecież za ścianą była jego kuzynka! Nasze twarze były zawieszone na niebezpieczną odległość, więc poczułem nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Nie wspominając o tym, co się działo w moich bokserkach.  
- C-co.. Ty robisz?! – Udało mi się w końcu wydukać zniewolony jego urokiem i dziwnym… czymś, które sprawiało, że miałem ochotę zatopić się w jego usta i całować je namiętnie przez całą wieczność. W sumie jestem dumny z mojej samokontroli, bo gdyby nie ona – na pewno rzuciłbym się na niego ogarnięty jakimś napaleniem czy coś.  
- A co, nie podoba ci się? – Zapytał jakby od niechcenia, jeżdżąc palcami po moim ramieniu. Wydałem ciche jęknięcie, z którego nie byłem za bardzo dumny. To takie ukowate. Już wydawało mi się, że mnie… pocałuje, gdy nagle do kuchni wpadła Anya ze łzami w oczach. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie momentalnie, a ja maskując moje podniecenie, odwróciłem się do ściany wpatrując się w nią jakby była jakąś senną marą, albo coś.  
- YUKI UMIERA! – zawyła zrozpaczona opadając na stołek barowy. Odwróciłem się i zapytałem:  
- Co się stało?  
- No bawiłyśmy się, gdy nagle ona zaczęła dyszeć i charkać! To naprawdę nie moja wina! – Teraz na dobre zaczęła płakać. Usadowiła się wygodnie na taborecie, a łzy kapały na jej leginsy, zostawiając duże mokre plamy.

Pomyślałem, że sprawa jest poważna i zapominając o poprzednim wydarzeniu, rzuciłem się do salonu, w którym zastałem, a jakże, moją kotkę w najlepszą bawiącą się włóczką.  
- I co niby ma jej być? – Zapytał Sasori niewzruszony tym, że dosłownie parę sekund temu o mało mnie nie pocałował.  
- No jak widać, chyba nic. – odpowiedziałem.  
- JAK TO!? – Jak burza do pokoju wtargnęła Anya z wyrazem zaskoczenia i oburzenia na twarzy. – Przecież ona się dusiła! Ja myślałam, że umarła!  
- Ehh… Najwyraźniej ci się wydawało. – Odrzekł monotonnie czerwonowłosy. – Chodźmy już.  
Szybko zabrałem, moją kurtkę z wieszaka, i wyszedłem za kuzynostwem Akasuna zamykając drzwi od domu. Droga do baru zleciała nam dość szybko, jednakże przebyliśmy ją w milczeniu. Czułem się trochę nieswojo w towarzystwie mojego bóstwa. No… ale to nie moja wina, że ten Wielki Pan Buc rzucił się na mnie z rządzą gwałtu… e… to znaczy z pożądaniem w oczach. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo na samą myśl o tym wydarzeniu. Przez pewną chwilę, wręcz bałem się Sasoriego, jednak owy strach nagle przerodził się w podniecenie. W głębi duszy taki obrót spraw bardzo mi się podobał, choć moment, jaki wybrał czekoladowooki był niezbyt odpowiedni.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie okrzyk radości Anyi i ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Gdy przekroczyłem próg, moim oczom ukazała się mała, dość przytulna knajpka, o srebrno-fioletowych ścianach pokrytych białymi neonami. Nad barem unosił się napis „Lollypop". Hm… Lizak. Zapowiada się ciekawie. Skierowałem się wraz z kuzynostwem Akasuna do jednego z purpurowych boksów. Siedzenia pokryte były skórą, a stoliki wykonane były z przyciemnianego szkła. Przyjemnie tu. Oparłem się łokciami o blat i ponownie rozejrzałem się po barze. Przyglądałbym się tak dalej wystrojowi, gdyby nie [o zgrozo] krótko obstrzyżony czarnowłosy chłoptaś, który dosiadł się do naszego stolika z przysłowiowym bananem na twarzy. Spojrzałem na niego niezbyt przyjaźnie, na co ten wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Nikt normalny nie dałby rady uśmiechać się tak szeroko.  
- Tobi to dobry chłopiec! – wydarł się, zarzucając mi ramiona na szyję i przyciągając mnie do jego klatki piersiowej w przyjacielskim uścisku. Ten palant, którego pierwszy raz na oczy widzę o mało, co mnie nie udusił! Dlaczego o mało co? A no, dlatego, że uratował mnie jego towarzysz, którym okazał się nikt inny, jak…  
- Tachi! – krzyknąłem uradowany widokiem przyjaciela. Długowłosy skinął przyjaźnie głową i poczochrał mnie po blond kosmykach.  
- No cześć, cześć, Dei. Widzę, że już poznałeś mojego kuzyna, Tobiego. – uśmiechnął się i dosiadł obok Anyi. – Nie pogniewacie się, jeżeli dołączymy do waszej trójki? – spytał. Ja wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, Sasori nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, a Anya optymistycznie pokiwała głową. Wypiliśmy po jednym drinku, którego sączyliśmy nie wiadomo ile, ponieważ więcej tam było rozmów i śmiechów, niż picia. Tylko mój czerwonowłosy bożek pozostał obojętny. Ani razu się nie zaśmiał, nawet nic nie powiedział. Pił swojego drinka i… pożerał mnie wzrokiem. Gdy jako ostatni dopiłem swoją „Tropikalną Wyspę", Itachi postanowił zamówić drugą kolejkę. Zgodziłbym się, gdyby nie ten przerażający wzrok Skorpiona. Totalnie, generalnie – tragedia. Uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco i zacząłem się pomału zbierać. Wytłumaczyłem się lekcjami i tym podobnymi sprawami, zdzieliłem Tobiego, który znów się do mnie przyssał i wyszedłem z baru, wzdychając z ulgą. Ruszyłem do domu, po drodze zahaczając o park i kawiarenkę. Do swoich czterech ścian dotarłem grubo po jedenastej wieczorem, choć „Lollypop" opuszczałem kilka minut przed dziewiątą. Chyba.  
Usiadłem w fotelu, rozpakowałem owinięty w różowiuchny papier torcik czekoladowo-truskawkowy [wiśnie mi się przejadły] i włączyłem telewizor. _Kuchennych Rewolucji_ nie było, _ale CSI: Kryminalnymi Zagadkami Miami _nie wypada gardzić. Zajęty pałaszowaniem ciasta, nie usłyszałem nadchodzącego SMS'a. Dopiero dwie godziny po fakcie odczytałem wiadomość.  
_Hidan będzie czekał na ciebie jutro o siódmej. Podjedzie po ciebie karminowym Porsche. Nie daj mu się zgwałcić. Sasori.  
_Czytałem raz po raz SMS'a od bóstwa. Czyli że co? Nie jedzie jutro do szkoły? Ale… dlaczego? Cholera jasna, to moja wina? Nosz… kurna felek! Na dodatek ciasto mi się skończyło. Niech by to… aaah!  
Wkurzony usiadłem przed telewizorem i kontynuowałem oglądać telewizję. Nie pamiętam, kiedy zasnąłem.


	5. Pięć

**narracja Hidana mode on**  
Środa. Piękna, wspaniała, jak na połowę października, zajebiście cieplusia środa. Gdybym mógł, kliknąłbym „Hidan lubi to!"… Bo naprawdę luuubię to. Ale mniejsza. Mamy godzinę siódmą zero pięć, a naszego kochanego blondynka jeszcze nie ma. A rzekomo jest punktualny. No właśnie. Rzekomo.

Wysiadłem ze swojego różowego auteczka… znaczy się… karminowego. [Pein, czemu każesz mi tak brzydko mówić na mój skarbeczek?! Tak, moi drodzy, mój „kochany" lider z „Różowej Bestii" przechrzcił ten samochód na „Karminowego Potwora", by brzmiało to jakoś trochę bardziej męsko. Bez sensu, nie? Ale wracając do tego, co się dzieje teraz… Ruszyłem z rękoma w kieszeniach do drzwi chaty blondwłosego śpiącego księcia. [Jak to brzmi! Po stracie Betty nie myślę jak prawdziwy facet.] Pomału nacisnąłem klamkę, a drzwi, o dziwo, otworzyły się. Wszedłem do domu, uważnie się rozglądając. Cicho tu… za cicho. Czyżby blondyna została porwana? Sasori by mnie zabił, gdyby tylko się dowiedział. Stawiałem ostrożnie każdy krok, przyglądając się każdemu kącikowi. Deidary nigdzie nie było. No bez kitu! Nie tego się spodziewałem. Zajrzałem do salonu, gdy moim oczom ukazał się widok tak uroczy, że aż mdli. Zniewieściały chłopiec spał zwinięty na kanapie, tuląc do piersi talerzyk upieprzony kremem czekoladowym. Zaśmiałem się cicho i zbliżyłem do sofy, na której ulokowany był pan śpioch. Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze i z okrzykiem „BANZAAAAI!" skoczyłem na uśpione ciało.  
- HIIIDAAAAAAAAN! CO TY TU ROBISZ?! – Krzyki Deidary słychać było po drugiej stronie miasta. Cha cha! Uwielbiam tak działać na ludzi.  
- Blondi, przyszedłem po ciebie! Więc dupa w troki i do samochodu! – Ma taki jędrny tyłeczek, że aż szkoda nie poklepać. Ale nie myślcie, że jestem jakimś homo! Co to to nie! Lubię wszystko, co ładne, zgrabne, urocze i posiadające jędrne cycuszki! Blondi, szybko się otrząsnął i wleciał z ekspresową szybkością do kibla. Miałem ochotę się trochę zabawić. Pobiegłem za nim i nacisnąłem klamkę – cholera by go, zamknął się. Nie pozostało mi nic do wyboru jak nawalanie pięścią w drzwi i darcie ryja na całą chatę:  
- Oh! Błagam! No chyba babą nie jesteś, żebyś musiał się tyle stroić. Nie dobijaj staruszka! – Po chwili przy otworzyły się, a Deidara wyszedł. Promieniowała od niego zUa aura.  
- Już idę. – Wysyczał pełnym jadu głosem. Uznałem, że chyba dzisiaj nie ma humorku, więc nie będę się wpierdalał. Szybko wyszliśmy z domu i wsiedliśmy do auta. Przez całą drogę do szkoły Pan Blondasek zachowywał się jakby miał okres, czy coś podobnego. Nawet nie próbowałem zagadywać, bo coś czułem, że skończyłoby się to pozbawieniem mnie mojego żywota. Zwykle jest jakby bardziej żywiołowy, a przynajmniej, kiedy jest tu… A NO WŁAŚNIE! Blondi ma lepszy humorek zawsze, kiedy przy nim jest Sasori! No tak! Ah, jednak czasem mogę poruszyć mózgownicą. Kalkulując wychodzi na to, iż Deidara:  
_a) Leci na Sasoriego.  
b) Czuje do niego jakąś badziewną braterską więź…  
c) Po prostu ukrywa, że jest dziewczyną i ma okres._  
Ale ja stawiałbym na a.  
Uhu! Wiedziałem! Wyczuwałem między nimi jakieś seksualne napięcie. A co, jak co, ale ja znam się na tych rzeczach, co nie? W końcu to, moi - Master Hidan! Ale tak wracając do moich barwnych i bardzo inteligentnych przemyśleń. Ta sprawa z „chemią" między nimi to poważna sprawa. Nawet ostatnio z Sasorim coś się dzieje. Nie jest taki poważny i opanowany jak zwykle. Ostatnio nawet słyszałem jak przeklął, bo wypieprzył się na schodach! ON! NA SCHODACH! Do takich wyczynów jestem zdolny tylko ja! No… Tobi też. Ale Sasori? On - nigdy. Jest zbyt spokojny, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów wieczny poker face na twarzy. Ale od pojawienia się Deidary jego emocje jakby… wypłynęły. Jakby (kurwa jak to powiedzieć?!) jego maska obojętności została ryśnięta. No, kurna, nie wiem jak to powiedzieć! Nie wińcie mnie, nie jestem orłem z języka ojczystego. No, ale koniec tego, bo właśnie dojeżdżamy do budy! Oh my Jashin! Tyle pięknych dupeczek! Ale co się tu dzieje!? Ledwo, co się zatrzymałem, nasza blondyneczka wyskoczyła z samochodu jak z procy, trzaskając przy tym drzwiami tak mocno, że kilka osób spojrzało się na niego „troszkę" krzywo. Wśród tych osób był również (werble proszę) Sasori, do którego aktualnie zbliżał się Deidara. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Musi się wydarzyć coś ciekawego… oj… musi.  
- Sasori! – krzyknął w kierunku rudowłosego. Ten tylko odwrócił wzrok, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył do szkoły. Wysiadając z samochodu trząsłem się jak w febrze, choć tak naprawdę to najzupełniej w świecie dławiłem się ze śmiechu. Pan Sasori Akasuna, zwany również Skorpionem ma… jakby to ująć… FOCHA! O mój Boże, o ja pierdzielę, ludzie bierzcie aparaty, kamery, telefony, tablety, telewizory, drukarki, a nawet radia i uwieczniajcie tą zacną scenę! Zróbcie to, zanim któreś z nich nie wytrzyma i nie zacznie krzyczeć, płakać, bądź po prostu się nie wpije namiętnie w usta drugiego! Jashinie, widzisz to i nie grzmisz. Jebnij któregoś błyskawicą, może go oświeci, że powinien działać, zanim zrozumie, że to głupie i nielogiczne!  
Pogłaskałem po masce swoją różową bestyjkę i skierowałem się do budynku rozglądając się za tą zauroczoną w sobie dwójką. Gdy ich dostrzegłem, znów dostałem histerycznego napadu śmiechu. Blondyn skakał wokół Skorpiona, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, zaś rudy zajmował się swoim lizakiem, którego ssał i lizał z nabożną czcią. Co jak co, ale lizak wiśniowy to dla Akasuny przedmiot stworzony boskimi rękoma. Nigdy go nie rozumiałem. Ale wracając do tej barwnej scenki . Wyglądało to przekomicznie, musiałem się aż przytrzymać szafki, żeby nie paść na ziemie zataczając się ze śmiechu. O! Mała zmiana. Sasori odszedł czytając książkę zostawiając Deidarę z wyrazem niemej rozpaczy na twarzy. Nie mogłem mu nie pomóc, przecież to ja Master Hidan! Tak, więc podszedłem do niego poklepałem go po plecach i wysiliłem się na jakiś dobroduszny uśmiech.  
- Nie martw się, Blond mordko. On na pewno na ciebie leci. – Takiego wybuchu furii jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. Zostałem powalony na ziemię i przygnieciony do podłogi. Serio, on ma aż tyle mocy?! Jak jakiś zawodowy bokser czy cóś. Nawalał mnie pięściami po twarzy w akcie głębokiego wkurwienia póki nie przyszedł nauczyciel i nie odczepił go ode mnie. Oczywiście skończyło się tym, że ja i Pan Deidara zostaliśmy wezwani do dyrektorki. Gdy wchodziliśmy do gabinetu (a miałem wtedy minę jak mój pies, kiedy nasrał na dywan - czyli ultra mega słodką) ta czekała na nas stukając czerwonymi tipsami w blat biurka. Minę miała no cóż – straszną. Jakby ją rzucił mąż czy cóś. Usiedliśmy najgrzeczniej jak mogliśmy jednak to nie powstrzymało jej od urągania nas (a dokładniej Deidary).  
- Coś ty sobie myślał! Atakować tak bezbronnego i grzecznego ucznia! On jest nowy! Deidara, co jak wyniesie z naszej szkoły same złe wspomnienia!?  
- Ale proszę pani… - Zacząłem ale monolog nadal trwał.  
- Deidara, co się z tobą dzieje?! Dostaje skargi, że nie uważasz na lekcjach, wygłupiasz się, spóźniasz…  
- To była moj…  
- … i do tego jeszcze atakujesz kolegów?! To zupełnie do ciebie nie pasuje! Masz coś na swoje wytłumaczenie? – Założyła ręce na piersiach patrząc się na niego wyczekująco. Ehh Master Hidan musiał zadziałać.  
- Pani dyrektor. – Wstałem tak zajebiście pewny siebie z krzesła. – To nie jego wina! To ja go… Em jakby podpuściłem. Więc wszystko biorę na siebie! – Uśmiechnąłem się pokazując moje piękne śnieżno-białe zęby. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.  
- Douhito… Czy to, co on powiedział to prawda? – Dei pokiwał głową. – Więc masz szczęście. Dostajecie upomnienia. Oboje. Ale tylko TERAZ. Jeszcze jedna taka sytuacja, a na ciebie spadnie cała wina. Będą postawione ci poważne zarzuty. No, możecie iść.  
Już podnosiliśmy się z krzeseł, gdy nagle coś ją tknęło i gdy już byłem w drzwiach zawołała mnie:  
- Hidan! Przypomniało mi się. Oglądałam zapis z monitoringu i chcę cię zapytać, co robiłeś z tą dziewczyną w męskiej toalecie. Mam nadz…  
A niech to chuj strzeli.  
- Do widzenia i miłego dnia! – Uśmiechnąłem się i szybko zamknąłem drzwi od gabinetu. Mam nadzieje, że za nami nie pobiegła. Miałbym więcej niż przesrane. Ale to było tylko fiku miku, trochę bzyku i po krzyku.  
Chciałem coś powiedzieć do niebieskiegookiego, gdy ten syknął coś pod nosem i poszedł do klasy. Kurna. Nie wiem, co się działo potem, jak wyglądała sytuacja między nim, a Sasorim, bo zadzwonił ten pieprzony dzwonek. Jednakże kolejne przerwy przypominały mi angielską komedię bez ładu i składu. Deidara uganiał się za Sasorim, jak jakaś fanka, a ten go bezczelnie unikał, zajmując się lizakami, książkami czy przyjacielem młodego, tym całym Kibą. Poczułem się trochę urażony, bo mnie tylko wysłał SMS-a, nawet nie raczył pogadać… Tak, nie powiedział mi nic osobiście, tylko poprzez telefon. Z megawkurwem na twarzy doskoczyłem do niego i zacząłem opierdalać.  
- Co to ma być?! – pokazałem mu telefon. Na wyświetlaczu widniała wiadomość od niego. – „Trzymaj go ode mnie z daleka." Kogo, kurwa?! Deidarę? Bo co?! Chłopak cię lubi?! Jesteś jebniętym palantem. Tyle ci powiem. Co ci dziś odpierdoliło? Unikasz wszystkich i wszystko, bo jesteś obrażony na jednego blondwłosego zniewieściałego chłopaczynę. – darłem się na niego. Dobrze, że byliśmy sami, przynajmniej tak myślałem. Do czasu… gdy kątem oka zobaczyłem blond kitę wystającą zza rogu. Deidara chyba nie był świadomy faktu, że jego włosy jakby nigdy nic zwisają, zdradzając jego położenie. Westchnąłem i z zamierzeniem skończenia tego monologu dodałem:  
- Nie jesteś tym Sasorim, którego znam i podziwiam. Jeste nieszczęśliwie zakochanym chłopakiem, który nie potrafi okazywać uczuć. I nie wiem, co między wami zaszło, że się fochnąłeś. W sumie mam to głęboko w dupie. A teraz żegnam. – odwróciłem się i ruszyłem na trzecie piętro, gdzie była sala biologiczna. Tam miałem ostatnią lekcję. A propos biologii, kątem oka zobaczyłem tę śliczną panienkę, z którą… Em nieważne! Na mój widok zarumieniła się i poprawiła dekolt, (tak działam na dziewczyny!) na co ja zareagowałem perwersyjnym uśmieszkiem i bezgłośnie krzyknąłem „Jeszcze raz!". Cóż przynajmniej mogę się potem odstresować. If u know what I mean.  
Lekcja w sumie minęła spokojnie, po za tym, że byłem totalnie wkurwiony. Co on sobie wyobrażał?! Że będę załatwiał sprawy za niego a on się gdzieś schowa i będzie sobie czytał książeczkę, albo coś? Powinien zachowywać się już dorośle. No, bo w sumie 19 lat to już taki wiek, którym powinno się zachowywać, chociaż troszeczkę dojrzale. No bo co na to Blondi? Pewnie zerwał się z lekcji i płacze gdzieś w męskim. W sumie wypadałoby to sprawdzić, bo może się pociął. Ale to jest takie banalne i „popularne".  
- Proszę pani moge udać się do toalety? – Spytałem moim najbardziej kulturalnym tonem, któremu po prostu się nie odmawia. „Jestem zajebisty" – Pomyślałem wychodząc z klasy. Ale teraz… Dokąd? W sumie mogłem podchodzić do każdej i nasłuchiwać jakiegoś odgłosu ciągnięcia nosem albo cichutkiego wycia. Chcąc nie chcąc skończyłem uchem przy drzwiach od męskiego kibla przy klasie informatycznej (a trzeba przyznać, że dogłębnie znałem tę toaletę). Bingo! Usłyszałem dokładnie to, czego szukałem. Nie wiele myśląc otworzyłem drzwi a to, co zobaczyłem wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Na podłodze leżał kłębek czegoś, co dawniej nazywało się Deidarą. Był cały poczochrany, zasmarkany mokry i ogólnie obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Podszedłem ostrożnie i położyłem na tym rękę spokojnie i pocieszająco mówiąc:  
- Nie martw się Sasori to idiota. Nie należy się nim tak przejmować…  
- Mhm mhmi mh mykmu… - Odparło.  
- Co?  
- Macasz mnie po tyłku! – Krzyknął tak strasznie i tak głośno, że aż odskoczyłem (wpadając na pobliski kaloryfer). Masując obolałe żebro próbowałem znów go pocieszyć.  
- No, ale nie masz doła co? – Reakcja była inna niż się spodziewałem. Zawył jak kaszalot, a z jego ust zaczęły wydobywać się jakieś zlepki zdań.  
- B-bo on… I to jest b-bez sensu! Bo w takim razie, po co to robił?! J-ja… Przecież… I wpadła ta Anya…  
- Jaka Anya? – Zapytałem, bo to chyba jedyne, co zrozumiałem z tego monologu.  
- Kuzynka S-saso… - I znowu zaczął płakać. Cóż miałem zrobić? Uklęknąłem przy nim i zamknąłem go w tym jednym z moich misiowatych uścisków, po których zawsze robiło się lepiej. A on płakał. Cholera trochę smutnie to wyglądało, że aż się wzruszyłem. Znaczy nie płakałem, ale się wzruszyłem. No więc siedzieliśmy tak przez dziesięć minut, gdy nagle on wstał, poprawił włosy i powiedział:  
- W sumie to mam go w dupie. Nie potrzebuje nikogo do szczęścia… i… dobra muszę wrócić na lekcje.  
No przynajmniej go pocieszyłem czy coś. Wywnioskowałem to tym, że gdy wychodził zatrzymał się w drzwiach odwrócił się do mnie i z uśmiechem na ustach powiedział:  
- I dzięki… Za wszystko.  
A mi po głowie latało tylko jedno: Sasori ma, kuzynkę?!


	6. Sześć

Po rozmowie z Hidanem, tak jak mu obiecałem – wróciłem na ostatnią lekcję. Wszedłem do klasy i z przepraszającym uśmiechem, usiadłem pomiędzy Kibą, a Sasorim. Tego drugiego nawet nie zaszczyciłem spojrzeniem. Lekcja przebiegła dość spokojnie, bez krępujących pytań, czy wszystko okej i dlaczego mam zapuchnięte oczy. Raz, gdy rozejrzałem się z nudów po klasie, przyuważyłem, że Akasuna przygląda mi się z jakąś dziwną troską czającą się w jego oczach. Kąciki ust podniosły mi się w lekkim uśmiechu i lekceważąc to, wróciłem do skupiania się na słowach nauczycielki. Postanowiłem, że będę unikać tego rudowłosego zadufanego w sobie palanta, który pierw chce mnie zgwałcić, a potem olewa w nieprzyjemny sposób. Poradzę sobie bez niego, a moje życie będzie wyglądać tak, jak wyglądało zanim go spotkałem.  
Po lekcjach, tradycyjnie wyszedłem z kotem na spacer, a potem odrobiłem lekcje i zasnąłem oglądając telewizję.  
Kolejne dni mijały dość spokojnie, do szkoły dojeżdżałem z Hidanem, Akasunę olewałem, a on miał mnie głęboko. Lekcje były tak samo nudne, jak zawsze, czyli nic się nie zmieniło. Sasori był dla mnie powietrzem, więc moje życie toczyło się normalnym rytmem. Z jednym, maluczkim wyjątkiem. Po lekcjach zostawałem do późna, by ćwiczyć mój wokal. Brzmiałem gorzej, niż waleń w okresie godowym, ale cóż. W dniu koncertu będę musiał wyjść i zawyć, niczym wilk do księżyca, by zdobyć trochę kasy dla szkoły. Bezsensu, ale mus to mus. Mijały dni, tygodnie, a grudniowy koncert zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Tylko, dlaczego do cholery Sasori nie odezwał się do mnie przez DWA miesiące?! No prawie dwa… ALE TO I TAK DUŻO! Został tydzień do koncertu, a ja chodziłem jak na szpilkach. Nie chodziło o stres, chodziło o Akasunę, który wreszcie się odezwał… do Hidana. Stali gdzieś, co przerwę i „wesoło" plotkowali. Raczej Hidan plotkował. Też bym chciał sobie z kimś pogadać, ale niestety… mnie nawet na lekcjach nie ma. Kiby i młodego Uchihy również. Z Sali muzycznej urządziliśmy sobie drugi dom, w jednej z szafek ulokowaliśmy słodycze, napoje, czasem zamawialiśmy pizzę. Dyrektorka nie była z tego faktu zbytnio zadowolona i wyraźnie nam zabroniła takich wygłupów. Zaczęliśmy zamawiać chińszczyznę. Brat Itachiego okazał się nawet ciekawą osobą, choć czasem działał mi na nerwy, więc w aktach „zemsty" dogryzałem mu jak mogłem. Przestałem, gdy oberwałem gitarą za to, że podmieniłem mu podkład i tekst na piosenkę o wróżkach i jednorożcach. Kiba do teraz się z tego śmieje.  
Do domu wracałem zazwyczaj, gdy było już ciemno, więc darowałem sobie spacery z kotem. Pogoda także nie była zbyt ciekawa. Mieliśmy późną jesień, więc wieczorami odczuwalne były przymrozki. Na szczęście śnieg jeszcze nie raczył spaść.  
Weekend – przerwa od szkoły, śpiewania, „Mastera" Hidana i obrażonego Sasoriego. Wreszcie będę mógł gdzieś wyjść i odpocząć. Dostałem zaproszenie na małą imprezkę w rezydencji Uchihów, które przyjąłem z wielkim bananem na twarzy. Od trzech tygodni nie widziałem się z Itachim, więc to będzie jedyna dobra okazja by z nim pogadać. Musiałem się mu wyżalić, pochwalić i po prostu… wypytać się go o to, co się dzieje w Akatsuki. Imprezka zaczynała się o siedemnastej, a ja potrzebowałem dwóch godzin na wyszykowanie się. Jestem, cholera jasna, geniuszem. Obudziłem się dopiero o piętnastej trzydzieści. Z furią biegałem po domu, próbując zrobić kilka rzeczy na raz. Między innymi suszyłem włosy wyłączoną suszarką, prasując rzeczy, pocierając je o ścianę w salonie. Zajebiście inteligentne, co nie?

Wracając. Przyszykowany i spóźniony wpadłem do domu braci Uchicha. Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że będzie wyglądał nieco, inaczej. Wszystko było wielkie, urządzone w bogatym, aczkolwiek klasycznym japońskim stylu. Na licznych półkach było ustawione mnóstwo ceramicznych figurek a na ścianach wisiały piękne obrazy jakiś włoskich malarzy. Stałem tak onieśmielony cudownością tego domu, gdy nagle poczułem jak jakiś wielki ciężar zwisa mi na ramionach. Gdy już zrzuciłem z siebie to cielsko zobaczyłem, że to we własnej osobie… Tobi! Że też tego człowieka wpuścili! Przecież przy najbliżej okazji spali tę chałupę albo powiesi się na żyrandolu! Bez sensu. Ale oczywiście mnie się nie słucha i w konsekwencji ten głupi pajac szczerzył się do mnie z podłogi, ale tylko na chwilę, bo nagle spoważniał i pognał w nieznanym mi kierunku. A tak szczerze to sądziłem, że przyjdzie mniej osób, a tu było pół szkoły! Widziałem tego gościa Naruto, a oprócz niego Sakurę, Ino, Kibę, Shikamaru i kilku idiotów z mojej klasy, a także paru starszaków. Ujrzałem również Hidana paradującego z czyimś stanikiem na głowie, a nawet kuzynostwo Akasuna. Anya, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła zaczęła przeraźliwie piszczeć i biec w moją stronę krzycząc:  
- DEI! TAK DAWNO CIE NIE WIDZIAŁAM! – i zaczęła zadawać mi pytania ze stref erotycznych, więc to pomińmy. Po pełnym przesłuchaniu (ja na prawdę nie wiem, co to znaczy „lewatywa") odeszła ciągnąc za sobą jak zwykle znudzonego Sasoriego, który nawet nie raczył się na mnie spojrzeć. Ale miałem to gdzieś. Trzeba było znaleźć…  
… O tu jest.  
Tak, moi drodzy, Hidan aktualnie był zajęty robieniem striptizu do piosenki „Bass down low" Dev. Nie żebym zaprzeczał - jest, na co popatrzeć, ale zbytnio mnie to mnie to nie kręciło. W przeciwieństwie do dziewczyn, które orgazmowały i rzucały swoją bielizną w stronę stołu, na którym znajdował się Master. Potem widziałem go odchodzącego do kibla z jakąś dziewczyną, która wyglądem niesamowicie przypominała Anyę. Podejrzliwe… Więc na jego towarzystwo nie mogłem liczyć. Usiadłem przy beczce z piwem i zabrałem się za pierwszy kufel.

Kilka kufli później...

No dobra. Kilkanaście.

**Narracja Skorpiona - ****_mode on!_**

Anya gdzieś zniknęła, Hidan gdzieś zniknął, Itachi nawet się nie pokazał. Zostałem sam, o czym tylko marzyłem, gdy przekroczyłem próg tego domu.  
Siedziałem gdzieś z boku, przypatrując się wystrojowi domu jednego z członków Akatsuki. Trzeba przyznać, że Itachi nieźle się tu urządził. Jednakże nie było wiele elementów do obejrzenia, dlatego ta czynność niezwykle szybko mi się znudziła. Więc wzrok przeniosłem na tańczących i pijących nastolatków. Próbowałem gdzieś wyhaczyć blond czuprynę, jednak nigdzie takowej nie było.  
Niby grała głośna muzyka, a w salonie było gwarno, bez Deidary ta impreza zdawała się strasznie cicha… Był, był… nagle znikł. Nie podobało mi się to, ponieważ zazwyczaj takie zniknięcia są jak cisza przed burzą. Czyżby owa burza miała zaraz nadejść?  
Nadeszła…  
Z kuchni dobiegł nas przeraźliwy pisk, a potem huk, jakby ktoś uderzył głową w rondel, albo… rondlem w głowę. Wszyscy utkwili wzrok w tamtym miejscu. Po chwili ukazał nam się piszczący i uciekający kuzyn Itachiego, Tobi. Co go tak, do jasnej panewki, przestraszyło?  
- MISJA NA MARSA! – oho, już wiem co. Z pomieszczenia obok wyszedł nie kto inny, jak Deidara. Na początku imprezy widziałem go w czarnych rurkach i granatowej koszuli, jednak teraz… jego „ubiór" bił wszystkie kostiumy clownów na głowę. Przyodziany był w kilka rolek bandaży, które okalały jego ciało od bioder, do ramion. W rękach trzymał patelnię i metalową łychę, na głowie zaś miał „przeuroczą czapaję", wykonaną z folii aluminiowej, garnka i dwóch puszek po jakimś niezidentyfikowanym napoju. Był ewidentnie pijany. Skąd ten domysł? Bo nawet trzeźwy Deidara nie wymyśliłby tak idiotycznego pomysłu, choć miałem okazję kilka razy spotkać się z jego bujną wyobraźnią. Pokiwałem głową z dezaprobatą i wykonałem gest przypominający facepalma i minę typu „O ja pierdolę". Na nic innego nie było mnie stać, a to świetnie opisywało zaistniałą sytuację. Stwierdziłem, że pijanym blondynem się nie będę przejmował, więc odwróciłem się tyłem i zacząłem sączyć drinka. To był błąd.  
- Ahoj, ty ufoku jeden! Jestem tu, by siać szczęście i pokój, dlatego uściskam cię! – dobiegł mnie jego głośny bełkot, a potem zbytnio nie pamiętam, co się stało, bo strasznie pociemniało mi w oczach. Czułem tylko, jak coś podnosi mi koszulkę, a potem wsadza pod nią głowę. Po chwili oprzytomniałem, ponieważ garnek owinięty folią ameliniową [:D] strasznie drapał mnie w brzuch. Spojrzałem zdziwiony w dół. Po chwili wyciągnąłem uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha niebieskiegookiego. Trzymałem go za kark, bo inaczej się nie dało. Uniosłem go kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, co mu chyba nie przeszkadzało. Dalej szczerzył się jak głupi do sera, wpatrując się we mnie jak w obrazek. Zauważyłem nieopodal Hidana wijącego się ze śmiechu. Wciąż zaciskając palce na karku Deia, zaniosłem go tak „wesoło" dyndającego do mojego przyjaciela. Odstawiłem go na ziemię, dopiero przy szarowłosym.  
- Masz. Pilnuj go, a ja idę się przejść. – mruknąłem i oddaliłem się od tej dwójki.  
**Narracja Skorpiona - ****_mode off_****.**

**Narracja Mastera - ****_mode on_**

Co. Tu. Się. Kurwa. Dzieje?! Tego już nie można nazwać imprezą. Toż to Armagedon jest! Bo jeżeli siedzisz obok kolesia owiniętego w folie aluminiową, co pięć minut drącym się „MISJA NA MARSA!" to naprawdę nie wiem, co o tym sądzić. I gdzie jest gospodarz?! No, bo serio, jeżeli ja urządzałbym mega bibę to bym się, chociaż pokazał. A może nie chce zostać obrzygany czy cóś? W sumie to teraz zaczyna się etap filozofowania, w którym nigdy nie chciałem brać udziału. Jedyne, co robiłem to siedziałem na dupie obok jakiegoś świra. A no i oczywiście słuchałem odbywającej się nieopodal dyskusję o rodzeniu się ślimaków. Świetnie. Nawet pokazała się ta dupeczka ze szkoły. Oczywiście ją olałem nie lubię się spoufalać. Taa, stałe związki nie są dla mnie, tyle się angażować, przynosić kwiaty i znosić ciągłe fochy. Nara to nie dla mnie! Na przykład przed chwilą odbyłem „akt miłości" z panną Akasuna. Tak nawet kuzynka wielkiego przedwiecznego Sasoriego poleciała na mój urok. Bo to ja Master Hidan~! Nawet nie wiem gdzie ona teraz jest. Ostatnio widziałem ją, gdy szła po jakiegoś browara… Boże a co jeżeli ten świr z garnkiem na głowie coś jej zrobił? Jeżeli teraz leży gdzieś ranna, konająca i wzywająca pomocy? UGH! Co ja się tak przejmuję jakąś laską!? Nieważne. Ważniejsze jest to, że właśnie zaginął Deidara.  
Tak moi drodzy przebudzając się z moich barwnych aczkolwiek mało pożytecznych przemyśleń zauważyłem znikającą w tłumie blond czuprynę. To bardzo zły znak, bo po pijanym Deidarze można się naprawdę wszystkiego spodziewać. Już nieudana próba zrobienia laski Sasoriemu to jak na Blondi niezły wyczyn. Szybko wstałem, ale natychmiast tego pożałowałem. Promile dawały o sobie znać i zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie. Chwytając się jakieś półki uratowałem się od runięcia w dół i połamania sobie niektórych kości przy okazji. Po otrząśnięciu się szybko zacząłem przeszukiwać teren. Cholera by to nigdzie go nie było! Sprawdziłem, wszystkie możliwe kible, sypialnie i pokoje. Schował się gdzieś czy jak? Nie no po pijaku umiejętności kamuflażu spadają, więc gdzie on był?Miotałem się bez ładu i składu po tej wielkiej hajzie, gdy nagle poczułem uścisk czyjejś ręki. No nie powiem zrobiło mi się tak ciepło i przyjemnie a gdy się odwróciłem zrobiło się jeszcze lepiej. Nie dlatego, że zobaczyłem naszego astronautę. Jedyne, co na razie widziałem to te piękne orzechowe oczy i cud czer…  
CO KURWA?!  
Powtarzam się. Nieważne.  
- Był w składziku na miotły. – Odezwała się Anya rzucając na mnie cielsko Dei'a.  
- O Boże tylko tam nie sprawdziłem. – Poklepałem się po głowie w dowodzie mojej głupoty. Tak uroczo się zaśmiała. – Zaliczył zgona?  
- I to jakiego. Jutro to on nie wstanie z łóżka. Taki kac! – Aha. Zajebiście, czyli kolejny dzień upłynie na ściszaniu słońca i podawaniu hektolitrów wody biednemu Blondaskowi. A już myślałem, że może pójde do… Nieważne.  
- Świetnie. Najlepsze jest to, że trzeba go odwieźć, bo zaraz ktoś go weźmie za laskę i wiesz! – Wymusiłem perwersyjny uśmiech. – Znaczy. Ja już go odwożę. Um. Cześć. – powiedziałem i zarzuciłem sobie na plecy trupa w postaci Deidary. Gdy już podchodziłem do mojego męskiego Karminowego Potwora usłyszałem wołanie.  
- Hidan! Czekaj! – Podbiegła zdyszana Anya. – Mogę jechać z tobą?  
- Oh. Tak! Wsiadaj. – Otworzyłem jej drzwi od miejsca pasażera. Deidarę rozłożyłem na tylnych siedzeniach. – Byłaś kiedyś u niego?  
- Pewnie! Nawet prawie zabiłam mu kota. – Zachichotała. Droga upłynęła w ciszy i spokoju. Oj, wiem, że byłem lekko wesoły, ale to zaledwie kilkaset metrów. Co się mogło stać? No w sumie teraz nic się nie stało, ale oczywiście już nigdy nie zasiądę pijany za kółkiem. Podchodząc do drzwi dotarło do nas, iż nie posiadamy kluczy. Na szczęście szybkie przeszukiwanie kieszenie blondyna dało efekt – po kilku chwilach byliśmy w środku. Ulokowałem Deidarę w łóżku, a sam zasiadłem na kanapie obok przysypiającej Anyi. Siedziałem przez chwilę póki nie poczułem, że coś się na mnie gramoli. Później coś ulokowało się na mnie i spało w najlepsze. Cóż… postanowiłem zrobić to samo.


	7. Sześć i jedna druga

Cholera jasna, kto by pomyślał, że ta pierniczona strzała amora może dopaść nawet mnie? Boże, kto by pomyślał?! NO KTO?!

Przemierzałem akurat ulice dzielnicy, w której mieszkali Uchihowie. Strasznie bogata, czysta i spokojna. Bez dreszczyku emocji, czyli tego, co lubię. Choć ostatnimi dniami o dreszczyk przyprowadza mnie tylko i wyłącznie jeden blondyn, który „strzela" swoimi uśmieszkami w każdego, kogo lubi, zna, bądź i też w zwykłych nieznajomych o ciekawym wyglądzie.  
Kocham jego uśmiech, kocham jego rozbawione spojrzenie niewiniątka, kocham jego złote kosmyki… _Kocham go._  
Tssk, tssk. Dźwięk odpalanej zapalniczki dotarł do moich uszu. Był to wręcz balsam dla wymęczonych imprezowym hałasem narządów słuchu. Wyjąłem z paczki papierosa i podpaliłem go. Zaciągnąłem się dymem, po chwili wypuszczając go. Tak dla wytłumaczenia – palę tylko i wyłącznie, gdy jestem zdenerwowany. Nauczyłem się tego od Hidana i Itachiego. Już miałem zaciągnąć się po raz kolejny, wtem z zawrotną szybkością minął mnie oczojebnie różowy samochód, za którego tylnych siedzeniach zdążyłem dostrzec blond czuprynę. CO KURWA?! CZY TEN IDIOTA DO RESZTY ZGŁUPIAŁ!? Stałem jak słup soli, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed dosłowną chwilą zniknął wściekle różowy „Potwór" Hidana. Ten. Jełop. Prowadził. Po. Pijaku. Z MOIM DEIDARĄ NA SIEDZENIACH Z TYŁU! I TO KOMPLETNIE ZALANYM MOIM DEIDARĄ! To jest, kurwa, nie wybaczalne! NIE WYBACZALNE! Biedny blondyn, oby mu się nic nie stało… Pewnie leży tam nieprzytomny, nawet nie zwróci szarowłosemu uwagi. Co robić? … CO ROBIĆ?! Boże, ratuj mojego blondynka, ratuj go. Kurwa, proszę! Chwyciłem się za włosy, szarpiąc je. Papieros już dawno wypadł mi z rąk. Byłem w kropce, nie wiedziałem, co począć, więc przerażony wciąż wpatrywałem się w to samo miejsce, co uprzednio. Nagle otrzeźwiałem i pędem puściłem się w stronę… No właśnie, którą? Ten zboczeniec Deidarę mógł wywieźć wszędzie. Och dobra Sasori myśl. Pierwszym miejscem, które przyszło mi do głowy był dom Deidary, więc natychmiastowo zacząłem biec w jego kierunku. Dobrze, że to tylko kilkaset metrów. Zdyszany jak nigdy dobiegłem na miejsce, a widząc lekkie światło bijące z okien całe zmęczenie wyparowało. Szybko podbiegłem do drzwi i zacząłem walić w nie jak oszalały. Usłyszałem tylko „już już!" i po chwili ujrzałem osobę, której najmniej bym się spodziewał. Tak w drzwiach stała Anya przecierająca oczy jakbym wyrwał ją z głębokiego snu. Stałem tak w osłupieniu, ale doszedłem do siebie i wpadłem do mieszkania z prawdziwym trybem szatana, a gdy już zobaczyłem Hidana to już naprawdę furia była mocna. Zrzuciłem go z kanapy i dość lekko okładając pięściami, oczywiście grzecznie pytałem.

- Gdzie do kurwy nędzy jest Deidara?! Coś ty mu zrobił!? – Gdy Szarowłosy trochę się otrząsnął zrzucił mnie z siebie i wyjaśnił spokojnie:

- Jest na górze w sypialni furiacie. Myślisz, że ja bym mu coś zrobił?! Nie jestem do tego zdolny. – dodał nieszczerze pokazując swoje zęby w perwersyjnym uśmiechu. Gdy trochę ochłonąłem doszło do mnie, że Anya tu jest.

- A w ogóle, co ty tu robisz? – zapytałem się jej, na co ona wzruszając ramionami odpowiedziała:

- A tak wpadłam. – postanowiłem nie przejmować się wybrykami mojej kuzynki (nawet jak miała się stać kolejnym trofeum Hidana, o ile już się nie stała) i udałem się do sypialni, w której słodko spał Deidara. Gdy cicho otworzyłem drzwi zobaczyłem jeden z piękniejszych widoków w moim życiu. Blondasek przytulony do poduszki, przebrany (mam nadzieje, że sam się przebrał, bo jeżeli nie to Hidan automatycznie, może się żegnać z życiem) i pomrukujący lekko spał w najlepsze nawet nie usłyszał jak się do niego przybliżam przyciągany jakąś niewidzialną siłą.

Ani to jak się nad nim nachylam.

Ani to, że moje usta delikatnie dotykają jego i trwają w bezruchu, jakby czekały na cud. Nie liczyłem, że mój aniołek odda ten pocałunek, ale liczyła się przyjemność, jaka w tej chwili mnie ogarnęła. Chyba każdy zna to dziwne uczucie, gdy wreszcie się osiągnie upragniony cel - pragnie się więcej... Więc i ja zapragnąłem wyciągnąć więcej z tego pocałunku. Pomału zatracałem się w nim, z delikatnego przeradzał się w jednostronny, namiętny... Ale chwila, przecież nie wykorzystam zalanego w trzy dupy śpiącego chłopaka, tym bardziej, gdy pod tym samym dachem jest jeszcze Hidan i moja kuzynka. Zaprzestałem podjętych czynności i na powrót muskałem wargi tego niebieskookiego słonka. Muskałbym je tak dalej, gdyby nie fakt, że Dei ni stąd ni zowąd drgnął i zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem, co brzmiało jak "Tak ostatnie czyszczenie futra było trzy dni temu. I co tu tak śmierdzi papierosami?" No tak... niedawno paliłem. Zrezygnowany oderwałem się od ust Deidary i wycofałem się z pokoju, zamykając drzwi z cichym "klik".


End file.
